Quand l'indésirable devient apétissant
by BenficaGirL
Summary: Draco et Hermione vont devoir vivre ensemble pendant leur 7ème année... et ils se détestent. Enfin... se détestent-ils vraiment? Lisez pour le découvrir! *TRADUCTION*
1. Surprises inespérées

N/T: Voilà, moi je suis nouvelle sur ce site. Je n'est jamais écris de fics. Peut-être qu'un jour je m'y mettrais... qui sait?!? Bon, pour le moment je traduis des fics. Celle-ci est une fic à l'origine portugaise. Le titre original é "Quando o indesejável se torna apeticível". Pour l'instant cette fic ne contient que 5 chapitres. Je l'ai adorée et c'est pour cela que je la traduis. Je la traduis aussi parce que c'est une des rares fics sur le couple Draco/Hermione en portugais. Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Et je vous en supplie, REVIEWS!!!!!!!! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. La fic en elle-même appartient à Morticia. Donc je ne suis que la p'tite traductrice qui traduit pour le bonheur de ses lecteurs!!! :o)  
  
Résumé: Draco et Hermione vont devoir vivre ensemble pendant leur 7ème année... et ils se détestent. Enfin... se détestent-ils vraiment? Lisez pour le découvrir!  
  
N/T (encore une!!!): Mes commentaires se trouvent entre (N/T: ...). Au cas ou: N/T = Note de la Traductrice  
  
Voilà. Maintenant, que le spectacle commence!!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Surprises inespérées  
  
"Draco, je t'aime tellement..."  
  
Dit Kate Jefferson, une Ravenclaw de 7ème année. Elle est Draco Malfoy (un Slytherin de la même année) se trouvaient dans une salle abandonnée, quelque part à Hogwarts. Kate était la petite amie de Draco (entre beaucoup d'autres qu'il avait en même temps...). Les deux se trouvaient là depuis déjà un petit moment assis dans un vieux canapé, s'échangeant des baisers et des caresses. Mais comme Draco ne voulait pas en rester là, il commença à déboutonner les boutons de la chemise à Kate... et alors Kate éloigna la main de Draco.  
  
"Draco, tu ne trouves pas que nous allons un peu un peu trop vite?"  
  
"Pourquoi Kate? Je sais que tu veux... laisses-toi faire..."  
  
Draco retourna à son 'travail' et il commença à embrasser le cou de Kate. Une fois de plus Kate l'éloigna.  
  
"C'est encore trop tôt... on sort ensemble que depuis hier... tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, je te promets qu'avec du temps, les choses vont changer."  
  
"Pourquoi es-tu entrain de faire la conne? Tu es entrain de faire la fille difficile, je le sais. Pourquoi es-tu entrain de renier le plaisir? Relaxe- toi..."  
  
Draco se préparait à embrasser de nouveau Kate.  
  
"Écoute Draco... le meilleur c'est de nous donner un peu de temps. Si c'est du sexe que tu veux, alors c'est mieux que t'aille rejoindre Pansy."  
  
D'un geste rapide, Kate commença à reboutonner les boutons de sa chemise, et elle se leva.  
  
"T'es vraiment sure que c'est ça ce que tu veux?"  
  
"Oui Draco. Si tu changes d'idées, tu sais où me trouver. Je veux pas que tu sois triste et..."  
  
"Oublie. Je perds pas mon temps avec des filles capricieuses. (N/T: c'est pas tout à fait ça le mot dans l'histoire, mais je ne sais pas comment le traduire!!) Il y en a d'autres qui savent en profiter."  
  
Avant que Kate puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Draco se leva et il abandonna la salle, mains dans les poches, se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Slytherin.  
  
Quand on lui disait 'non', il faisait tout son possible pour laisser la jeune fille l'implorer pour en avoir plus. Draco attendait avec impatience de savoir si oui ou non il allait être nommé Prefet-en-Chef. L'école avait commencé le jour d'avant. Dumbledore et le reste des professeurs étaient indécis, et c'est seulement le matin suivant qu'ils allaient annoncer leur décision à propos de qui seront nommés Prefets-en-Chef.  
  
En arrivant au dortoir, Draco se coucha sur son lit et s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd. Le jour suivant, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, Draco s'assit à côté de Mark Schmidt qui a été transféré d'une école de sorcellerie allemande qui se trouve à Göttigen deux ans en arrière. Les deux étaient meilleurs amis, et c'étaient les deux "briseurs de c?urs" à Hogwarts. Mark fit un signe de la main à Draco qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mark est un jeune homme de taille moyenne, avec des muscles bien définis, des yeux brun couleur de miel, et avec des cheveux noirs, coiffés avec du gel. Immédiatement, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à discuter.  
  
"Alors, comment se sont passées les choses avec Kate?"  
  
"Mal... cette stupide a dit que c'était mieux d'atteindre un moment parce qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Mais prête pour quoi? Quelle manie les femmes ont! On dirait que c'est quelque chose qui vient d'un autre monde... conne."  
  
"Pas toutes les femmes sont parfaites... avec moi elle fonctionne toujours... tu sais comment sont les choses..."  
  
Sur le visage de Draco se dessina son habituel sourire affecté. (N/T: Comment traduirez-vous le mot anglais "smirk"?)  
  
"Clair... en fait, comment étais ta nuit? Très occupé?"  
  
"Pas trop... j'ai rangé quelques choses."  
  
"Et t'as déjà choisi une fille pour un de ces jours?"  
  
"Oui. J'y ai déjà réfléchi. C'est la plus bonne de cette année, et moi je vais être le premier à sortir avec elle..."  
  
"Slytherin?"  
  
"Non. Je suis déjà sorti avec toutes les Slytherin."  
  
"Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Non. Elles sont trop complexées."  
  
"Bon, on a plus trop le choix... Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Ni pense même pas. Elles, elles pensent encore que ce sont les cigognes qui apportent les bébés."  
  
Mark souriait impatiemment vers Draco. Draco, de son côté, n'y croyait pas.  
  
"Non. J'arrive pas à y croire. Une Gryffindor? Mark, mon ami, tu descends dans mon estime. Pendant qu'on y est, c'est qui?"  
  
"Tu va voir si j'ai raison ou pas. Après ne te plains pas et n'essaye pas de me la piquer. Tu verras, elle est parfaite..."  
  
Draco jouait nerveusement avec sa fourchette sur le bord de la table.  
  
"T'arrêtes le suspense stp?"  
  
"Ok. Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
Le jeune blond ne put retenir un éclat de rire et il commença à rire de manière incontrôlée, ses mains tenant son ventre.  
  
"J'arrive... pas... à... y... croire... c'est... trop... marrant..."  
  
"Marre-toi, vas-y. Mais quand tu la verras, tu te tomberas dans les pommes."  
  
"Ok. Je ne voulais pas te dire ceci.mais tu es vraiment malade. Le meilleur c'est que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. La sang-de-bourbe-qui-sait-tout? Elle est débile. Et en plus elle n'est pas bonne du tout. Elle n'a même pas de formes. T'es malade."  
  
"Tu ne me crois pas... bien, donc tu ne le croiras que lorsque tu la verras, vu que tu ne la même pas vue avant-hier, quand tu étais tellement occupé avec Natalie... alors vas-y, ami. Regarde vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.  
  
À ce moment, Hermione Granger venait de rentrer dans la Grande Salle avec son amie Ginny Weasley. Hermione était très différente cette année. Ses cheveux avaient de jolies boucles brunes qui lui tombaient merveilleusement bien dans son dos, ses yeux étaient d'une jolie couleur de miel, ses manières étaient parfaites et très féminines, son sourire était fabuleux, et son corps étaient modelé avec des courbes bien définies, que l'on pouvait remarquer à travers ses habits de sorcière. Draco bavait (N/T: ici, j'ai changé l'expression. Normalement c'est: 'sa mâchoire tombait' mais j'ai trouvé que ça allait mieux 'bavait') et il la regarda fixement. Hermione sentit un regard posé sur elle dans son dos alors elle se retourna pour vérifier à qui appartenait ce regard. Et elle vit Draco Malfoy la regarder fixement. Mais elle aussi ne pouvait arrêter de remarquer que Draco était très différent.  
  
Draco était plus grand et plus musclé, dû à la pratique de Quidditch. Ses cheveux, qui avant étaient coiffés vers l'arrière avec du gel, sont à présent plus courts et coiffés avec un peu de gel, maintenant ainsi leur couleur. Blond très clair. Ses yeux gris étaient plus séducteurs, et son sourire suffisait à mettre une fille à ses pieds. D'après l'opinion d'Hermione, Draco était sans aucun doute le garçon le plus sexy de l'école. Mais Hermione était préoccupée pas d'autres choses. Les Prefets-en-Chef. Elle était anxieuse de connaître la décision des professeurs, et elle avait presque la certitude qu'elle pouvait être choisie. Elle s'assit près de ses amis, entre Harry et Ron.  
  
"Alors Hermione? Je parie que tu n'as même pas dormi tellement tu étais anxieuse."  
  
"Ce que t'es marrant Ron. C'est tellement marrant que j'ai même oublié d'en rire."  
  
Harry et Ron riaient. Ginny est aussi entrée dans la conversation.  
  
"En fait, est-ce que t'as une idée de qui sera le Prefet-en-Chef?"  
  
"Je pense que ce sera Harry. J'en suis presque certaine. Si ce n'est pas Harry, ça ne peut être que ce Ravenclaw... comment il s'appelle? Euh... Ah! Je m'en souviens. Un certain Josh. Mais je parie que ce sera Harry."  
  
"Est-ce que je suis un cheval de course? Moi je suis sur que je serai pas choisi. Y en a d'autres meilleurs que moi."  
  
"Regardez, les profs arrivent. Dumbledore va parler."  
  
Dumbledore se mit debout, regardant les élèves et il commença son discours.  
  
"Bonjour chers élèves. Je vous demande pardon pour l'attente de notre décision à propos des Prefets-en-Chef de cette année. Ce fut une décision difficile et nous avons pris plus de temps que prévu pour arriver à un accord. Après être nommés, je vous demande de venir ici, à mes côtés. Je sais que vous êtes tous anxieux de connaître notre décision, c'est pour cela que ce vieux ne va pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps."  
  
Il dit avec un sourire, qui provoqua une onde de bonne humeur.  
  
"Pour Prefète-en-Chef, nous avons choisi, de la maison Gryffindor, Miss Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione devint immédiatement très fière et heureuse. Elle fut très applaudie par tous les Gryffindor, Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff. Et entre embrassades et félicitations, elle réussit à arriver à la table des professeurs, où elle fut spécialement félicitée par McGonagall. Draco observait la scène avec anxiété. Il ne voulait pas passer l'année avec cette idiote. Mais, en pensant bien... n'est pas si mal...  
  
"Bon, pour Prefet-en-Chef, nous avons choisi, de la maison Slytherin..."  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron dirent inconsciemment la même chose entre les dents.  
  
"Oh! Non..."  
  
Et Dumbledore continua.  
  
"Mister Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Draco fut applaudit seulement par la table des Slytherin, vu que tous les autres le détestent. Sur le chemin vers la table des professeurs, il trouva Pansy Parkinson, une Slytherin de 7ème année très laide, avec une tête de chien, qui s'est mise au travers de sa route.  
  
"Drakie, ne laisse pas cette sang-de-bourbe te pourrir l'existence..." (N/T: Désolé, là aussi je ne savais pas trop comment traduire l'expression.)  
  
"Oui Pansy. Sors de mon chemin."  
  
Quand il arriva à la table, il fut particulièrement félicité par Snape et il échangea un regard de répugnance avec Hermione. Et Dumbledore finit son discours.  
  
"Je pense que notre décision est bonne et je suis sur que nos deux Prefets- en-Chef seront des exemples à suivre. Pour l'instant, c'est tout. Vous pouvez continuez de manger votre petit déjeuner."  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux nouveaux Prefets-en-Chef.  
  
"S'il vous plait, veuillez me suivre. Je vais vous montrer vos salle commune et chambres."  
  
Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard furieux. C'est à cet instant seulement qu'ils s'étaient souvenus qu'ils devraient vivre ensemble tout le reste de l'année. C'était une expérience extrêmement ennuyante pour tous les deux. Ils suivirent Dumbledore à travers les couloirs en silence, et ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où il y avait un tableau qui occupait presque une paroi entière. Dans le tableau était représenté Zeus, le père des dieux. Zeus avait une sorte de longue robe blanche et il était assis sur le trône de son temple. Dumbledore s'est arrêté devant le tableau et s'est retourné vers les deux étudiants.  
  
"Ce tableau, c'est l'entrée de votre sale commune. Cette année nous avons changé l'emplacement de la salle pour que vous soyez plus prêts de la bibliothèque. Vu que cette année vous êtes Prefets-en-Chef, vos responsabilités sont doubles. Vous êtes comme des modèles pour cette école. C'est pour cela que cette année je ne vais pas permettre qu'il y ait des conflits entre vous deux ou provoqués par vous. Vous devrez résoudre vos problèmes privés et vous devrez tenté vous comportez le mieux possible l'un envers l'autre. Cette année vous devrez aussi organiser le bal de réception, qui a déjà lieu vendredi prochain, le bal d'Halloween, le bal de Noël et le bal de fin d'année. Je vous remercie de commencer le plus tôt possible votre travail et que demain vous me disiez vos propositions."  
  
Draco et Hermione échangèrent un rapide coup d'?il. L'idée qu'ils devront travailler ensemble ne les enchante guère.  
  
"Votre mot de passe é 'Angeli Noctis'. Pour l'instant, c'est tout. Nous nous verrons demain dans mon bureau."  
  
Dumbledore tourna à un coin et il disparut. Draco se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
"Bon sang-de-bourbe, on dirait que nous sommes seuls."  
  
Hermione ignora le commentaire. Elle se tourna vers le tableau et dit:  
  
"Angeli Noctis."  
  
Et alors Zeus ouvrit le tableau, libérant le passage aux deux. Quand ils entrèrent, Hermione resta émerveillée avec la salle commune. La salle était très grande et au milieu il y avait deux canapés de velours noir très accueillants, avec chacun quatre coussins. Sur un mur il y avait quelques photos d'anciens Prefets-en-Chef. Le toit, ressemblant au toit de la Grande Salle, était aussi ensorcelé de façon à ce qu'on puisse voir un ciel. Les murs avaient un papier peint beige. Parterre il y avait une moquette couleur grená foncé. Il y avait aussi un peu partout dans la salle des étagères de livres d'étude. Il y avait un énorme bureau pour chacun. Et à chaque extrémité de la salle il y avait un escalier qui montait en escargot qui menait à la chambre de chacun. Du côté gauche se situait une énorme cheminée em marbre noir, où les flammes crépitaient déjà. En face de l'entrée, il y avait deux portes. Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'observer beaucoup plus, car, à peine était-elle entrée dans la salle que Draco l'avait déjà plaquée contre un mur.  
  
"Qui est-ce que tu penses que tu es pour m'ignorer de la sorte?"  
  
Hermione le regarda innocemment, elle sourit, elle tendit sa main droite et répondit:  
  
"Salut! Mon nom c'est Hermione Granger, je suis une Gryffindor. Et toi?"  
  
Draco roula ses yeux et s'approxima encore plus.  
  
"Ne fait pas la maline avec moi... je te préviens."  
  
Hermione abandonna son expression innocente.  
  
"UI! Je tremble de peur Malfoy! Je crois que je ne pourrais même pas dormir.ah! Et pendant qu'on y est, enlève tes mains de moi. Si tu as des désirs, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te les réaliser... tu sais où se trouve la chambre de Pansy, n'est-ce pas? Oh! Que je suis bête... bien sûr que tu sais. Tu y vas toutes les nuits."  
  
En entendant ça, Draco lâcha Hermione et fit un pas en arrière, rougissant un peu.  
  
"Si j'avais des désirs, tu peux être sure que ça ne serait pas vers toi que je me tournerai. Et, autre chose, je DETESTE Pansy. "  
  
Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui se rapprocha de Draco, collant légèrement ses lèvres à l'oreille de Draco. Elle commença à parler d'une manière séductrice.  
  
"Tu vois, ce n'est pas ça que j'ai cru voir... où tu ne te souviens plus où se trouvait la main de Pansy hier soir au dîner?"  
  
Hermione s'éloigna de nouveau, ne laissant même pas le temps à draco de répondre.  
  
"J'ai d'autre choses plus intéressantes à faire que de discuter avec un furet comme toi. Alors, ciao ciao..."  
  
Et elle commença à monter les escaliers avec un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, laissant Draco abasourdi par l'audace de la nouvelle Hermione.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
N/T: Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. J'ai déjà traduit le deuxième chapitre. Je le posterai seulement si j'ai des reviews, parce que j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur l'histoire!!! PLEASE!!! ;o)  
  
Pis je voudrais m'excuser pour les fautes ou les phrases bizarres qui peuvent être présentes dans la traduction. C'est assez difficile de traduire exactement ce qui est écrit. Donc j'ai fait de mon mieux!  
  
Gros ziboos à tous ;) !!! 


	2. La punition

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. La fic en elle-même appartient à Morticia. Donc je ne suis que la p'tite traductrice qui traduit pour le bonheur de ses lecteurs!!! :o)  
  
Résumé: Draco et Hermione vont devoir vivre ensemble pendant leur 7ème année... et ils se détestent. Enfin... se détestent-ils vraiment? Lisez pour le découvrir!  
  
N/T: Coucou! Voici enfin la suite tant attendue!!! Micii beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! J'étais trop contente! MICII!!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
[Sur Franco Fanfic]  
  
milie25: Ma première revieweuse!!! Merci!!! Et voilà la suite!  
  
Paprika star: Moi aussi j'adore Draco quand il part en chasse!! Merci aussi pour ta review!  
  
Kestrel: C'est gentil d'avoir persisté jusqu'à ce que ta review soit sur le site!! Oui, je parle portugais. Je suis portugaise en fait! Merci à toi aussi pour ta review. Pis j'ai enfin mis la suite!  
  
falcony24: Merci pour tes compliments! Pis c'est bien d'avoir donné ton avis!  
  
[Sur ff.net]  
  
gperdulamémoire: Ma première review sur ff.net!! MICII!! J'espère que ça va être marrant pour toi!! Voilà la suite.  
  
nuage_d'automne: Merci pour tous tes compliments! Je ne pense pas traduire aussi bien que tu le dis!! Tout cas, t'inquiète, je n'arrêterais pas de traduire la fic et je la posterai jusqu'au bout!!  
  
... : Merci!! Voilà la suite!  
  
Varda: Merci pour ta review! En fait, il n'y a pas que 5 chapitres dans l'histoire. L'auteur n'a écrit que 5 chapitres jusqu'à maintenant mais il y en aura encore plus!!  
  
katarina: Voici la suite! Effectivement, normalement les débuts ne représentent pas l'histoire au complet. J'espère que t'aimera! Je sais que c'est un peu traditionnel mais comme c'était une des rares fics portugaises sur ce couple, je me suis dis que j'allais la traduire! Dans ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action, mais ça viendra dès le 3ème chapitre! Donc, j'espère que t'aimera!  
  
LoVeLy.MyA : Merci!! Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bisous  
  
Zmija: Merci à toi aussi!! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple! Voici la suite!  
  
energyser: Merci! Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule qui a des problèmes avec ff.net! Je n'ai lu qu'une de tes fics, parce que j'ai pas eu le temps de lire les autres, pis j'ai aussi mis une review!!! Voilà la suite!!  
  
Bon, je sais que je me répète avec mes 'merci' à chaque fois, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre! Alors, rien que pour la route: MERCI BEAUCOUP!!  
  
Voilà. Maintenant, je vous laisse [enfin] lire la suite!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
La punition  
  
Pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers, Hermione laissa un petit éclat de rire que seul elle pouvait entendre s'échapper de ses lèvres. Au bout des escaliers, il y avait une porte en bois rouge. Il y avait une plaque avec son nom dessus, et la poignée était une patte d'un lion. Hermione ouvrit la porte et fut assez satisfaite de sa nouvelle chambre. Les murs étaient d'un bleu très clair, et sur le sol il y avait un énorme tapis aussi bleu. En face, il y avait un lit en bois sombre taillé minutieusement, avec des draps en soie bleue pour ressembler au reste de la chambre. Il y avait une énorme garde-robe qui était faite du même bois que celui du lit. A gauche, Hermione fut heureuse de constater qu'il y avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres anciens et rares qui occupait presque tout le mur, ainsi qu'un canapé blanc incorporé dans la bibliothèque. A gauche du lit, il y avait une grande fenêtre avec un rebord où il y a des coussins blancs.  
  
Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione aperçut une porte en bois. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans la salle de bain. La salle de bain était très accueillante, toute en carrelage blanc. Et à l'autre bout de la salle de bain, il y avait une autre porte. La porte s'ouvrit et Draco entra. Ce qui fait qu'Hermione comprit qu'elle allait devoir partager la salle de bain avec lui... Ce qui pouvait amener des problèmes plus tard... à peine il vit Hermione, Draco se retourna et partit.  
  
Hermione se pressa de sortir de là pour aller à la salle commune des Gryffindor afin d'aller chercher ses livres pour les cours du lendemain. Peu après, Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle où elle trouva Ginny, Ron, Harry et Neville. A peine l'a-t-il vue, Ron renversa son verre qui contenait encore un peu de jus de citrouille, d'un geste brusque.  
  
"Tu vas vraiment devoir vivre avec cet imbécile?"  
  
"On dirait que oui... mais cette année, fini les moqueries. Ce qu'il me souhaitera à moi, je lui souhaiterait la même chose mais en doublant."  
  
Pendant qu'il mangeait un sandwich, Harry dit:  
  
"C'est comme ça que tu dois parler Mione. Cet imbécile ne mérite l'attention de personne. Ne perd jamais une opportunité de le rabaisser."  
  
"Tu sais Mione, à peu de temps il y a des filles de Hufflepuff qui sont passées à côté de nous en disant que tu étais la fille la plus chanceuse de cette année..."  
  
"Bon, si elles appellent ça de la chance de devoir vivre avec un idiot, alors oui. Je suis celle qui a le plus de chance cette année!"  
  
Tout le monde riait à cause de l'affirmation d'Hermione. Et Ginny répondit avec un ton rêveur:  
  
"Mais tu dois admettre que Malfoy est sans aucun doute l'un des mecs les plus beaux de l'école..."  
  
Ron n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il a toujours eu un petit faible pour Hermione.  
  
"Ça dépend. Si tu aimes les lézards puants..."  
  
Encore une fois, tout le monde rigola. Mais Hermione recommença à parler.  
  
"Je dois admettre que tu as raison Ginny. Malfoy est sans aucun doute très beau. Mais pourquoi ceci, si j'ai déjà devant moi les mecs les plus mignons qui sont entrés dans cette école?"  
  
Les tâches de rousseur de Ron disparurent tellement il est devenu rouge. Harry se limita à faire un sourire gêné. Et Neville s'étrangla avec son sandwich tellement ce fut un choc. En s'apercevant de l'embarras des garçons, Hermione brisa la glace:  
  
"On doit y aller. On a herbologie. Et nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard le premier jour n'est-ce pas? ET toi aussi tu dois y aller Ginny."  
  
Tous se levèrent assez endormis encore et sans aucune volonté d'assister à des cours. Seule Hermione avait l'air enthousiasmée. Ron murmura à Harry entre ses dents "elle ne changera jamais...". Ginny alla rejoindre des amies qui étaient au bout de la table.  
  
De l'autre côté du château, Draco avait transfiguration. Ce cours était entrain de se dérouler de façon assez monotone, c'est pour cette raison que Draco et Mark discutaient.  
  
"Je n'arrive pas à croire à la chance que tu as. Tu vas vivre avec Granger! Comment vous entendez-vous?"  
  
"Mets-toi une chose dans la tête. Moi et Granger ne nous entendrons JAMAIS. Compris? C'est une peste. Elle a le nez tordu... elle pense être très bonne..."  
  
"Et elle l'est... admets-le! Ce matin tu bavait de partout... tu vas le nier?"  
  
"Ok, ok... elle est bonne. Et intelligente. Mais on est incompatibles. C'est impossible avoir une conversation décente entre nous. Ça ne marche pas."  
  
"Tant mieux. Comme ça elle est à moi. Avec du savoir-faire, on arrive à tout..."  
  
Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire mauvais. Peu après, Draco reçu un billet disant:  
  
Cher Drakie,  
  
Ce soir je suis libre pour toi. J'imagine comment tu dois te sentir à l'idée de vivre avec la sang-de-bourbe-je-sais-tout. Être avec moi c'est toujours quelque chose d'apaisant... tu sais.viens me rejoindre après minuit. Je t'attendrai...  
  
Baisers pleins d'amour,  
De ta Pansy  
  
Draco leva les yeux vers Pansy, qui enroulait une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt et qui lui faisait un sourire. Draco simula un sourire à Pansy et montra el billet à Mark.  
  
"Ce que je dois pas supporter..."  
  
Mark éclata de rire après avoir lu, ce qui fait que beaucoup de Slytherin le regardèrent, et la propre McGonagall le regarda avec une tête assez sévère, ce qui fait qu'il retourna à son travail. Après quelque temps, Draco leva la tête et il s'aperçut qu'une blonde de Slytherin le fixait. La fille rougit légèrement en voyant que Draco s'était aperçut de sa manière de le regarder.  
  
La jeune fille rougit légèrement en se rendant compte que Draco avait remarqué sa façon de le fixer. Mais Draco, qui a beaucoup de pratique niveau séduction, la regarda de manière séductrice et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. La jeune fille sourit de manière timidement et Draco murmura entre ses dents à l'attention de Mark:  
  
"C'est dans la poche... j'ai déjà du divertissement pour ce soir..."  
  
Le reste de la journée fut assez agitée. Lors d'une pause, Hermione fut attrapée par un groupe de filles de Ravenclaw qui sont en quatrième année qui lui demandèrent enthousiasmées "est-ce que tu crois que tu le verras tout nu?" ou "il est parfait, n'est-ce pas?" ou alors "mon nom est Sarah. tu crois que tu pourrais nous présenter un de ces jours?". Hermione trouvait ridicule le fait que les filles puissent le trouver parfait sans même le connaître. Après avoir mangé, elle salua ses amis et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Prefets-en-Chef pour faire ses devoirs. Quand elle arriva là-bas, la salle était vide, ce qui la fis penser que Draco n'était pas encore arrivé. Hermione entra dans sa chambre, où ses affaires étaient rangées et prit avec elle des livres et affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour ses devoirs. Elle s'assit et commença à travailler sur son bureau qui se trouvait dans la salle commune. Une heure après, elle avait fini tous ses devoirs. Elle rangea ses affaires et commença à chercher un livre dans l'une des bibliothèques. Elle en choisit un et se coucha sur l'un des canapés pour commencer à lire. Le temps passa et il était onze heures et demi du soir. Hermione était entrain d'apprécier ce moment de décontraction, couchée sur ce canapé très confortable et sentant la chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée. Et se fut à ce moment qu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrir.  
  
Draco descendit entouré d'un manteau noir. Il se préparait pour sortir. Il s'était mis sur son trente et un. Hermione su immédiatement que s'était encore pour aller rejoindre une fille naïve.  
  
"Quelle horreur... où as-tu acheté cette eau de Cologne Malfoy? Dans un cimetière? Excuse-moi mais elle est donne vraiment la nausée..."  
  
Draco s'arrêta au milieu de la salle et se retourna vers Hermione.  
  
"T'as un problème Granger? Je sens bon, tandis que toi..."  
  
Hermione ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Elle s'assit dans le canapé et croisa ses bras avec un air décidé sur le visage.  
  
"Tandis que moi quoi Malfoy?"  
  
Autant de détermination et d'audace firent que Draco balbutia un peu.  
  
"Tu sais, j'ai encore une vie sociale tandis que toi... tu es toujours avec tes livres. À quoi ça te sert?"  
  
"Moi aussi j'ai une vie sociale. Tu ne peux pas parler de ce que tu ne connais pas... moi au moins je respecte les autres. Et maintenant, dis-moi. Tu respectes quelqu'un? Tu ne te préoccupes même pas quand elles te disent non... tu ne penses qu'à ta personne."  
  
Draco resta de nouveau sans mots. Hermione exhibait un sourire innocent.  
  
"Je n'ai pas de temps pour discuter avec une sang-de-bourbe comme toi. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend, moi."  
  
Draco tourna le dos à Hermione et commença à partir. Hermione s'étira de nouveau et pris le livre, ensuite elle simula une toux qui paraissait dire "lézard puant". Draco se retourna rapidement.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que t'as dis?"  
  
"Mon dieu! Tu es vraiment un imbécile. Une personne ne peux plus tousser?"  
  
"T'es très maline..."  
  
En la regardant du coin des yeux, Draco quitta la salle. Hermione recommença à lire son livre avec un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Mais après un petit moment, elle s'endormit.  
  
Draco revenait en silence par les corridors après avoir saluer Michelle. Draco était satisfait. Michelle n'était pas comme Kate, elle au moins a su 'profiter' de sa chance. Peut-être que demain il retournera la voir. Avec un maximum de silence, Draco entra dans la salle commune. Et il resta bouche bée en regardant le canapé. Hermione était couchée entrain de dormir. Ses cheveux couleur chocolat et bouclés étaient étendus sur le coussin, et elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange, avec une peau en soie. Draco dû exercer un énorme contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas lui caresser ses doux cheveux et embrasser ses douces lèvres roses. Elle paressait dormir profondément. Alors, Draco s'approcha un peu encore et se mit à genoux à côté d'elle. Il commença à inspirer l'odeur d'Hermione et il ferma les yeux. Son odeur était douce et légère. Hermione sentit la présence de quelqu'un, donc elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Draco, les yeux fermés, à peu de centimètres à côté d'elle.  
  
"Je peux te demander ce que tu fais?"  
  
Draco fit un saut en arrière tellement il avait eu peur. Et il rougit énormément. L'ange ressemblait maintenant à un volcan menaçant.  
  
Hermione resta couchée mais maintenant elle était tournée vers le côté avec la tête appuyée sur sa main. Elle commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Draco resta en silence en l'observant. Elle était entrain de répéter le geste que Pansy avait fait quelques heures avant. Mais la différence était énorme. Alors que Pansy le faisait sans aucune sensualité, Hermione le faisait avec grâce et elle était la sensualité n personne. Draco resta d'une telle façon sans savoir quoi dire, qu'il resta un bon moment entrain de la fixer bouche bée. Et alors il commença à entendre des voix dans sa tête. 'Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire? T'as déjà oublié qu'elle n'est à peine qu'un sang-de-bourbe?' 'Arrête de faire l'idiot. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est faite pour toi. Elle est parfaite, tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé!' ' N'écoutes pas cet idiot romantique. Elle ne te donnera jamais ce que tu veux!' 'C'est le moment de commencer à être toi-même. Arrête d'être comme ton père.' 'Voilà un point intéressant. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ton père va penser quand il apprendra que son fils sort avec une sang-de-bourbe? Descend sur terre mec!' draco se leva et rajusta son manteau.  
  
"Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Je vais me coucher."  
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'admets jamais ce que tu ressens? Pourquoi dois-tu toujours être un bloc de glace? C'est bien de temps en temps d'être humain, tu sais, pour changer..."  
  
Draco tourna son dos à Hermione et entra dans sa chambre. Hermione se leva elle aussi et partit en direction de sa chambre.  
  
Quand il se réveilla le matin suivant, Draco se rappela des événements de la veille, et immédiatement l'image d'Hermione entrain de dormir lui vint à l'esprit. Sans aucun doute, une de ses voix intérieures avait raison. Elle est tout ce qu'il veut. Il aime les filles décidées, intelligentes, avec une réponse toujours prête, et très belles. Mais il ne pouvait penser deux fois. Ils se détestaient et ça allait être comme ça à jamais. On lui a appris à détester, et jamais à aimer. Il secoua la tête avec force pour enlever ces pensées de la tête. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit un bain, s'habilla et descendit dans sa salle commune. Il avait du travail à terminer, c'est pour cela qu'il se dirigea vers son bureau. Peu de temps après, Hermione descendit aussi. Draco tenta de se concentrer sur ses devoirs et de ne pas perdre de temps à tourner la tête vers elle. Mais dès qu'Hermione le vit, elle commença immédiatement à parler.  
  
"Ah! Tant mieux que tu sois ici. On doit parler."  
  
Hermione s'assit sur le bureau de Draco avec les bras croisés en le regardant.  
  
"Tu vois pas que je travaille? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"  
  
"Je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais il y a le bal de réception qui aura lieu après demain et c'est aujourd'hui la réunion avec les professeurs. T'as une idée pour la fête?"  
  
"Non. Maintenant laisse-moi travailler. Si j'ai une idée, je te la dis."  
  
Draco mouilla le bout de sa plume dans l'encrier et continua d'écrire.  
  
"Parfait. Tu veux être comme ça, très bien. À plus, crétin."  
  
Hermione sortir de la salle et alla en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle détestait ne pas avoir les choses organisées. Et avec Draco, c'est ce qu'il se passait toujours. Elle avait l'impression que la nuit précédente, Draco l'admirait quand elle dormait. Hermione ne fut pas contente, mais ne fut pas non plus fâchée. À peine arriva-t-elle dans la Grande Salle, elle alla rejoindre Ron et Harry.  
  
"Bonjour!"  
  
"Woa! Bonjour l'humeur!... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"  
  
"Si c'est Malfoy... je le tue!"  
  
"Laisses Malfoy tranquille... il ne va jamais changer de toute façon. Je me suis réveillée de mauvaise humeur. C'est tout."  
  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard méfiant et ensuite ils continuèrent à manger.  
  
Après avoir fini de manger le petit déjeuner, les trois se dirigèrent vers la salle de leur premier cours du jour. Potion avec les Slytherin. Draco et Hermione échangèrent plusieurs regards remplis de haine. Snape leur dit de faire une potion de guérison extrêmement forte. Et comme toujours, Neville eut pas mal de difficultés... alors Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui donna quelques conseils, essayant d'éviter que Snape enlève encore plus de points à Gryffindor à cause de lui. La potion de Neville commençait à devenir bonne et alors Hermione sentit une main sur son épaule qui la retourna.  
  
"Miss Granger, je pense que vous abuser. Retournez à votre place et laissez Mr Longbottom seul. TOUT DE SUITE!"  
  
"Excusez-moi professeur. Mais Neville n'a pas bien comprit quelques choses et comme j'ai déjà fini ma potion, j'ai pensé que ça serait bien de lui donner quelques conseils. Grâce à ça, il ne fait que d'apprendre."  
  
"Je pense que je suis encore le professeur ici. J'ai pensé que grâce à vos responsabilités de Prefète-en-Chef, vous auriez un peu plus de bon sens. Rappelez-vous que plus haut le vol est, de plus haut la chute sera. (N/T: expression assez difficile à traduire. Ca fait bizarre en français.) Se Mr Longbottom n'a pas compris quelque chose, c'est vers moi qu'il doit venir. De toute façon, il ne comprend jamais rien, même si on le lui répète vingt fois."  
  
À ce moment, tous les élèves avaient déjà arrêté leur travail pour suivre la discussion avec attention.  
  
"20 points en moins pour Gryffindor. Vous êtes contente Miss Granger?"  
  
"J'ai la conscience tranquille. Une des caractéristiques des Gryffindor est de toujours aider qui en a besoin. Je n'ai fait de mal à personne. Bien au contraire."  
  
Neville rougit légèrement en sentant la protection d'Hermione à son égard.  
  
"Punition pour votre audace. À 10 heures dans mon bureau ce soir."  
  
Hermione allait commencer à protester mais elle sentit un pincement dans son dos fait par Harry. Snape la regardait attentivement. Elle tourna son dos vers Snape et fut s'asseoir à sa place, les bras croisés et avec une énorme envie de lancer sa potion fumante au visage de Snape. Elle évita par tous les moyens le regard de Draco qui était très diverti par la situation.  
  
À partir de ce moment, la matinée passa très rapidement. Au déjeuner (N/T: le déjeuner, en Suisse, c'est à midi), Draco fit un signe de la main à Hermione pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle se leva réticente, imaginant ce qu'il lui voulait. Draco regarda autour de lui, et lui susurra à l'oreille "Je dois te raconter quelque chose. Suis-moi". Hermione le suivit, et ils entrèrent dans une salle de cours abandonnée.  
  
"Ici, on est plus à l'aise. J'ai besoin d'un service de ta part..."  
  
Hermione s'assit sur une table et croisa les jambes. En entendant les mots de Draco, elle commença à rire.  
  
"Toi? Et moi qui pensais que jamais je verrais un Malfoy demander un service à une sang-de-bourbe! Quel est ton désespoir?"  
  
"Arrête avec tes sarcasmes... Tu sais, Crabbe et Goyle? On ne s'entend plus trop. Maintenant je traîne plus avec Mark qu'avec eux. Et alors ces imbéciles essayent de me faire la vie dure. Et j'ai su qu'ils... ont été dire... bon..."  
  
"Tu sais Malfoy, j'ai plus important à faire que de t'écouter. Alors ça te gênerai d'abandonner ce genre d'imbécile et d'accoucher (N/T: dans le sens: parler, dire ce qu'il a à dire)?"  
  
Draco roula ses yeux et continua de parler:  
  
"Ils sont allés parler à toutes les miss avec qui je sors, et ils leur ont raconté que je sortais avec plusieurs miss en même temps..."  
  
Draco n'eut pas le temps de raconter beaucoup plus de choses car, à peine il dit ça, Hermione éclata de rire de manière incontrôlée.  
  
"J'arrive pas à y croire... c'est trop!!! Pauvre Drakinou... il n'a plus ses concubines! Je vais crever... de... autant... rire!!!"  
  
Draco s'assit dans la table en face de celle d'Hermione et attendit qu'elle cesse de rire. En voyant que Draco avait une expression impatiente, elle arrêta de rire. En tout cas, elle essaya. Elle avait encore un sourire moqueur.  
  
"Je ne suis pas resté sans miss. Il y a encore quelques unes qui savent en profiter."  
  
"Qui? Pansy? Et pendant qu'on y est, t'as quelque chose qu'on puisse profiter?"  
  
Avec sa dernière déclaration, Hermione recommença à rire hystériquement. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
"J'abandonne."  
  
Hermione se leva et le poussa par le bras.  
  
"Allez, raconte le reste, je ne me rirai plus."  
  
Draco la regarda encore un peu appréhensif.  
  
"Bon... ils se firent passer pour les pauvres victimes de l'histoire, et maintenant elles sont toutes surprises avec eux, elles ne les lâchent plus. Et je suis sur que demain, ils auront encore beaucoup plus de succès."  
  
"Donc tu veux te venger d'eux et tu veux que les miss les détestent. C'est ça?"  
  
"Tout a fait. J'adore ta perspicacité. Alors? T'as une idée?"  
  
"Ouais, j'en aurai une..."  
  
"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aideras?"  
  
"Non. Ça veut dire que je suis une miss pleine d'idées..."  
  
"Ok. J'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange?"  
  
"Gentil garçon! Tu vois, j'ai pas trop envie de passer la nuit dans le bureau de Snape. Donc tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'aller parler avec lui pendant le dîner et de lui demander de m'annuler ma punition. C'est simple, non?"  
  
"Tu veux que je m'humilie devant toute l'école en demandant à Snape pour qu'il annule ta punition? Non mais t'es malade?!"  
  
Voici qu'elle était ma condition. C'est dommage que tu n'acceptes pas... l'idée était vraiment bonne... alors à plus!"  
  
"Attend! Ok. J'te suis. Je parle avec Snape ce soir au dîner. Parole de Malfoy. Maintenant dis-moi l'idée."  
  
"Génial! Alors c'est comme ça..."  
  
Draco et Hermione discutèrent la big vengeance qu'ils allaient faire le soir du bal.  
  
À six heures, Draco se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione était à l'entrée, attendant les autres professeurs. Peu après, ceux-ci apparurent et ils entrèrent tous. Dumbledore était assis au bout de la table de réunions.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. On est tous anxieux d'entendre vos idées pour la fête. Vous pouvez commencer."  
  
Draco et Hermione commencèrent à s'échanger des regards nerveux. Pour dire vrai, ils n'avaient rien préparé. Alors Draco commença à parler.  
  
"Bien, nous... euh... nous n'avons... euh..."  
  
Dumbledore et les autres paraissaient confus. Snape demanda impatient.  
  
"Vous quoi?"  
  
Draco regarda Hermione de manière désespérée. Ce n'était pas bon signe, lors de la première réunion les Prefets-en-Chef qui ne montrent aucun travail. Mais alors, Hermione fut illuminée d'une idée magnifique.  
  
"Moi et Mal...Draco, nous eûmes une idée assez originale pour la fête. N'est-ce pas Draco?"  
  
"Euh... bien sûr."  
  
Draco bougea ses lèvres vers Hermione en lui disant un "qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire?".  
  
"Je suis très intéressé pour l'entendre. Vous pouvez parler Miss Granger."  
  
"On va faire un bal à la façon muggle (N/T: pour ceux qui ne savent pas: muggle=moldu)  
  
Hermione dû se contrôler pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête de Draco. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant choqué. Parler de muggles à un Malfoy, c'était si on enlevait un poisson hors de l'eau. Dumbledore vibra à l'idée de ce bal muggle et se montra très enthousiaste.  
  
"C'est une idée très originale Miss Granger! Fantastique! Et vous avez déjà pensez aux moindre détails?"  
  
Hermione, voyant qu'elle était dans un camp sûr, elle continua avec les regards approbateurs de tous les professeurs (Commentaire de la vrai auteur: moins Snape, mais lui il est déjà né avec une tête de dégoûté).  
  
"Le port d'habits muggles serait obligatoire. La nourriture serait muggle, en prenant les traditions anglaises, et la musique serai aussi muggle..."  
  
McGonagall la regardait fascinée.  
  
"Intéressant... mais comment va-t-on préparer tout ça?"  
  
"C'est simple, tous les élèves ont sûrement des habits muggle, je peux parler avec les elfes de maison et leur donner des recettes traditionnelles, et quant à la musique, Fred Rogers qui est en Ravenclaw, est un DJ dans le monde muggle, donc il s'occupera de la musique."  
  
Draco n'avait pas encore abandonné son expression d'incrédulité. Par ce que reflétait son visage, il ne devait pas avoir d'habits muggles, et l'idée paressait lui donner la nausée.  
  
"DJ?"  
  
"Oui. C'est comme une personne qui s'occupe de la musique et qui organise tout par rapport à elle. On pourrait aussi mettre un tableau magique où on peut faire des dédicaces avec les musiques. Je peux m'occuper de ça."  
  
Mais, Miss Granger, que je sache les muggles n'utilisent que l'électricité. Comment allez-vous mettre en marche les appareils?"  
  
"C'est simple professeur McGonagall. J'ai inventé un sort qui permet aux appareils muggles de fonctionner dans le château."  
  
Le professeur Flitwick qui avait sa tête appuyée dans ses mains, murmura.  
  
"Fascinant!"  
  
Le professeur Lupin était assis dans une chaise et il avait un sourire amical sur les lèvres.  
  
"Notre Hermione est comme ça... toujours pleine de surprises..."  
  
"Bien, donc nous allons commencer à tout organiser cette nuit. Maintenant, je pense que nous pouvons aller tous manger!"  
  
Draco montrait un faux sourire et il prit avec lui Hermione en dehors du bureau.  
  
"Un bal muggle? T'es débile? Tu dois être malade!"  
  
"Quel est le mal? C'est pas parce que tu veux être ignorant pour toujours, que les autres doivent faire comme toi. Ah! Et n'oublies pas d'aller parler avec Snape au dîner..."  
  
Hermione se dépêcha et entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny. Peu après, Draco et les professeurs entrèrent aussi. Le dîner (N/T: En Suisse, le dîner c'est le soir) se déroula calmement, et alors Hermione regarda Draco de manière encourageante, pour qu'il aille parler à Snape. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il était le seul à être debout, donc tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Hermione prévoyait déjà un grand moment de divertissement...  
  
En arrivant près e Snape, Draco commença à parler:  
  
"Professeur, j'ai besoin de vous quelque chose..."  
  
"Je t'écoute Draco."  
  
"Est-ce que vous pourriez..."  
  
"Quoi? J'entends rien. Parle plus fort."  
  
"Je voudrais vous demander si..."  
  
"Parle mon garçon! (N/T: j'aurai plutôt traduis "accouche mec" mais, est-ce vous verriez Snape dire ce genres de choses?!?!?!?)"  
  
"Est-ce que vous pourriez... euh..."  
  
"C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?"  
  
"EST-CE QUE VOUS POURRIEZ ANNULER LA PUNITION D'HERMIONE GRANGER?"  
  
La Grande Salle se remplit de petits rires, et de beaucoup de visages étonnés. Hermione était contre une chaise avec un énorme sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres. Ron n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rire. Le GRAND Malfoy entrain de demander à un prof de lever la punition d'une sang-de- bourbe. C'est un moment historique! Ginny avait des petits éclats de rire et serrait le bras d'Hermione. Draco regarda autour de lui et il rougit. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait parlé trop fort. Snape eut une sorte de sourire sur les lèvres (note de la vrai auteur: Même s'il ne peut pas sourire. *pis ensuite là elle met un commentaire pas sympa sur Snape. Moi je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais je veux pas que les fans de Snape critiquent l'histoire à cause de ce commentaire!!! Alors je n'écris pas le reste du commentaire*)  
  
"Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi?"  
  
"Parce que nous avons beaucoup de travail cette nuit à cause du bal. Vous comprenez sûrement..."  
  
"Oui Severus. Miss Granger doit être disponible. Laissez la punition pour un autre jour. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir Mr Malfoy."  
  
Draco tourna le dos aux professeurs et marcha, la tête baissée, vers sa place. Quand il y arriva, il regarda Hermione, qui souriait incessamment, et qui applaudissait silencieusement. Mais le meilleur restait encore à venir, le jour du bal...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
N/T: Tadaa! Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme le dit la vrai auteur, dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action! Mais ça va nettement s'améliorer dans le troisième chapitre, promis!!  
  
Laissez-moi vos reviews!!!!  
  
Cia ciao et bisous ;) !!! 


	3. Le bal

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. La fic en elle-même appartient à Morticia. Donc je ne suis que la p'tite traductrice qui traduit pour le bonheur de ses lecteurs!!! :o)  
  
Résumé: Draco et Hermione vont devoir vivre ensemble pendant leur 7ème année... et ils se détestent. Enfin... se détestent-ils vraiment? Lisez pour le découvrir!  
  
N/T: Il a mis du temps à venir celui-là!! Scusez-moi... Tout cas, MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes, qui m'aident énormément à avancer plus vite!!!! Je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews dans ce chapitre, mais promis, dans le prochain je le ferais! En tout cas, MICII!! ...Mauvaise nouvelle... je pars en vacances pendant 3 semaines et je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre avant ces trois semaines! Je pars aujourd'hui [j'ai juste le temps de poster ce tant attendu (hem... j'espère!!) chapitre 3!!] et je reviens le 18 Août. Alors d'ici là, vous avez largement le temps de reviewer et de dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! Comme promis, il y aura plus d'action!!! Je vous laisse allez le lire!  
  
Dernière petite N/T: entre * . * ce sont les pensées des personnages.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Le bal  
  
Draco n'avait jamais mangé aussi vite de toute sa vie. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir de la Grande Salle le plus vite possible. Il sentait tous les regards rivés sur lui, et celui d'Hermione n'était pas une exception. D'un autre côté, elle, Ginny et Ron n'avaient pas encore réussi à s'arrêter de rire. Quand le dîner termina, elle resta encore entrain de discuter avec Fred Rogers, t il accepta de faire le DJ pendant le bal de réception. Après avoir réglé quelques détails, Hermione alla dans sa salle commune. Quand elle y arriva, Draco était assit dans un des canapés, entrain de lire un livre. Quand il entendit le bruit du tableau qui s'ouvrait, il leva lentement les yeux.  
  
"Satisfaite?"  
  
"Trèèès... c'est dommage que je n'ai pas pris de caméra..."  
  
"Caméra?"  
  
"Tu connais pas... oublie... c'est un appareil muggle qui sert à filmer. C'est comme les photos sorcières, sauf qu'il y a du son et que ça filme les choses comme elles sont."  
  
Draco était assez surpris mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer.  
  
"Des choses muggle. Mais quelle idée débile as-tu eu? Des habits muggle?"  
  
"T'aimes pas, n'y va pas alors..."  
  
"Granger... je n'utilise pas d'habits muggles."  
  
"Seulement pour un jour, tu va pas en mourir... malheureusement..."  
  
"Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour avoir ce corps de rêve avant de mourir..."  
  
Hermione s'approcha de Draco et s'inclina de façon à ce qu'il ait une bonne vue dans son décolleté. Après elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres (à elle) et elle leva son sourcil de manière séductrice. Et pour compléter la scène, elle s'assit sur ses genoux, lança le livre parterre et approchant son visage (à elle) du sien (à lui), restant à peu de centimètres. Draco ne bougea même pas. Il resta avec la bouche ouverte tellement il était étonné. Il n'était pas habitué qu'une fille anticipe. Il avala la grande quantité de salive qu'il avait déjà formé dans sa bouche. Encore un peu et il baverait... les cheveux d'Hermione formaient une cascade de boucles couleur chocolat qui s'étendait sur son torse. Et alors, tandis qu'il pensait que la situation ne pouvait être pire pour lui, Hermione commença à parler d'une voix chaude et séductrice, prononçant chaque syllabe, bien devant ses lèvres (à lui), ce qui fait qu'il la désirait de plus en plus.  
  
"Regarde-toi... on dirait que c'est pas moi la nécessiteuse (N/T: ce mot existe en français?!?) ici... n'est-ce pas? C'est pas moi qui suit entrain de baver..."  
  
Draco voulait répondre, mais il était tellement entrain de baver qu'il ne réussit à articuler aucun mot. Il voulait l'embrasser, la toucher et beaucoup plus... mais à ce moment, Hermione se leva en un saut, ajusta sa jupe et commença à aller tranquillement vers sa chambre (à elle). Draco n'était pas content. *Qui est-ce qu'elle pense être? Elle me laisse dans cet état puis elle s'en va?*  
  
"Alors? Tu lâches les bombes et puis tu t'enfuis? Tu ne parles plus? Ton courage s'est envolé, c'est ça?"  
  
"Ça te dérangerait de te taire? J'essaye de t'ignorer là..."  
  
Et avec tout le calme possible, Hermione monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Draco s'allongea de nouveau avec force, regrettant de ne pas avoir sauté sur l'opportunité...  
  
Quelques jours après, dans tout le château on ne parlait que du bal de réception. Hermione commença à donner quelques conseils au professeur Flitwick pendant le déjeuner (N/T: En Suisse, c'est à midi.). À six heures, le bal allait commencer. Les élèves seront dispensés de cours à partir de quatre heures et demi, pour pouvoir se préparer avec plus de temps. Hermione fut à la tour des Gryffindor pour s'habiller avec ses amies. Et aussi pour donner des conseils vestimentaires aux garçons. Les uns mieux habillés que les autres. Neville avait acheté un costume bleu bébé (N/T: bleu clair, si vous préférez) avec un n?ud papillon de la même couleur. Ça faisait franchement horrible! Après avoir aidé tout le monde, Hermione monta au dortoir des filles et s'habilla. Elle mit une robe noire et courte, sans bretelles, qui lui allait parfaitement bien, laissant paraître ses 'formes' bien définies. Elle avait prêté quelques robes à ses amies. Quand elles descendirent de nouveau à la salle commune des Gryffindor, les garçons ouvrirent leurs bouches tellement ils étaient étonnés. Principalement en voyant Hermione. C'était déjà six heures. Les couples se formèrent (Note de l'auteur: Hermione et Draco sont un couple vu qu'ils sont Prefets-en-Chef...) et tous sortirent de la tour en direction de la Grande Salle. Hermione discutait avec Lavender quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler dans le noir. Elle dit à Lavender d'y aller déjà et qu'elle la rejoindrait plus tard et elle entra dans le corridor mal illuminé. En regardant dans toutes les directions, elle ne vit personne. C'est alors qu'un bras la poussa dans une salle de cours. Elle regarda qui c'était et vu que c'était Draco.  
  
"T'as fait une éternité."  
  
"Maintenant tu me contrôles? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"  
  
Draco alluma les bougies qui étaient dans la salle avec sa baguette. Hermione le regarda et elle vit comment il était habillé. Draco avait un costume noir, avec une chemise noire et une cravate argentée. Il avait les cheveux coiffés vers le haut avec du gel. (N/T: *p'tit soupir* Ne bavez pas trop les filles!!) Il était beau. Le n?ud de la cravate n'était pas fait.  
  
"Comme tu as plus d'expérience et qu'il n'y a aucun muggle dans les Slytherin, tu penses que tu pourrais... m'apprendre à faire mon n?ud de cravate?"  
  
Hermione mit la main devant sa bouche (à elle) pour ne pas rire.  
  
"J'arrive pas à y croire... comment ça se fait que tu ne sache pas le faire? Les uniformes de l'école ont des cravates..."  
  
"Oui... mais la mienne, il faut juste l'enfiler. C'est plus simple. Je n'aime pas les antiquités."  
  
"Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à une de tes petites chéries?"  
  
"Parce que je veux pas avoir la honte. Tu m'aides ou pas?"  
  
"C'est ce que ça donne d'être paresseux... mais comme je suis sympa, je vais t'aider."  
  
Hermione commença à faire le n?ud de cravate de Draco, et lui il la regardait de haut en bas.  
  
"Fais gaffe à ce que tes yeux ne tombent pas..."  
  
"Tu te crois maline n'est-ce pas? Ce qui est bon c'est fait pour être vu, donc je dois apprécier la vue..."  
  
Draco la regarda avec un sourire qui brille. Hermione essaya de ne pas rougir.  
  
"Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal du tout ce soir... pour un sang-pur. Ça y est, le n?ud est fait."  
  
"T'as les choses pour la blague?"  
  
"C'est tout dans mon sac."  
  
"Ok. En bas nous parlerons. Sors en premier. Je sortirais un peu après toi."  
  
"Bien sûr Mr Malfoy. Il ne faut pas que votre réputation se détruise parce que vous êtes vu en compagnie d'une sang-de-bourbe qui, pour information, est votre cavalière. Ciao ciao..."  
  
Hermione fut visiblement vexée. Elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Déjà dans le couloir, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Draco qui essayait de la rattraper.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant? Tu ne sais pas attacher les lacets de tes chaussures?"  
  
"T'es ma cavalière, ok? Donc on y va ensemble."  
  
Draco offrit son bras à Hermione et attendit la réaction de celle-ci. Elle fut assez surprise par son geste.  
  
"Un Malfoy sympathique envers une sang-de-bourbe? Mon pauvre... tu dois être malade... le mieux c'est qu'on aille voir Madame Pomfrey... ça peux être grave."  
  
"Dépêche-toi. Une onde de bonne humeur, c'est rare chez moi. Profites-en et ne gaspille pas ton temps avec des sarcasmes... ou peut-être tu n'arrives pas à accompagner un Malfoy?"  
  
"Bien sûr que j'y arrive. On y va."  
  
Hermione donna son bras à Draco et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas beaucoup de monde sur leur chemin, donc ils en déduirent que la plupart des élèves devaient déjà se trouver dans la salle de bal. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, beaucoup de gens s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder. Pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient de grands ennemis et qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais aussi parce qu'ils formaient le plus beau coule de la fête. C'était comme s'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre... Hermione sentit les regards tomber sur eux et elle rougit légèrement. Draco la regarda et sourit.  
  
"Tu vois? C'était pas difficile. Ils nous regardent seulement parce que je suis un dieu..."  
  
Hermione le lâcha immédiatement.  
  
"Bien sûr Malfoy. Tu es la belle et je suis le monstre. Ça doit être ça. Regarde Mark! Va rejoindre ton prince..."  
  
"Tu insinues que je suis gay?"  
  
"Et si c'était le cas? Tu vas me frapper? Ui! J'ai peur!"  
  
"Ne joue pas avec le feu Granger... tu veux que je te montre à quel point je suis un homme?"  
  
"Oui je veux."  
  
"Ce soir... dans notre salle commune... mais tu ne supporteras pas... c'est trop de puissance pour toi."  
  
"Evidemment que c'est trop de puissance..."  
  
Ron vit Hermione et alla rapidement dans sa direction.  
  
"Mione! Vient à notre table."  
  
"J'arrive Ron. À tout à l'heure..."  
  
À peine elle laissa Draco, Hermione put enfin admirer la Grande Salle. Les quatre grandes tables avaient disparu, et au fond de la salle il y avait d'immenses tables rondes avec des nappes couleur grená, ainsi que des petites lampes genre des lampes chinoises, en papier rond et blanc. Sur les murs, il y avait des décorations faites avec des ballons aux couleurs de chaque maison. Au milieu du salon, il y avait un grand espace dédié à la danse. Divers panneaux lumineux de toutes les couleurs indiquaient la piste de danse. Devant la piste de danse, il y avait la table du DJ. Des centaines de cd's y étaient déposés. Et il y avait un endroit où les élèves pouvaient consulter les lettres pour pouvoir dédier une musique. Chaque élève avait le droit de dédier une seule musique. Et les dédicaces apparaissaient dans un tableau magique où l'on pouvait lire le nom de la personne qui dédiait la musique, le nom de la personne à qui la musique a été dédiée, la dédicace ainsi que le titre de la musique. Sur sa gauche, derrière la table des professeurs, il y avait une cascade de glace et de brillants qui recouvrait le mur entier, faisant un effet spectaculaire. On pouvait distinguer dans la foule quelques fantômes. Mais ce n'était pas les fantômes d'Hogwarts. Hermione quelques fantômes dont Freud, Einstein, Galileu, Sócrates, et Beethoven. Mais ce fut en regardant le sol qu'elle fut le plus surprise... le sol était de verre et en dessous il y avait de l'eau, laissant ainsi découvrir des milliards de poissons aux couleurs exotiques qui nageaient sous les pieds des gens.  
  
Ron guida Hermione vers une table qui était prêt d'une division qu'on avait rajoutée à la Grande Salle, d'où sortaient et entraient de nombreuses personnes. À table étaient déj^à assis Neville, Harry et Ginny.  
  
"C'est quoi la division là-bas?"  
  
"C'est un endroit où l'on peut faire des photos muggles."  
  
"Ah! C'était l'idée de Malfoy..."  
  
"Comment est-ce que vous vous entendez?"  
  
"Mal. Comme toujours."  
  
Ron s'assit et paraissait assez ennuyé.  
  
"On aurait pas dit ça tout à l'heure... tu le tenais déjà par le bras..."  
  
"Arrêtes d'être paranoïaque. Il est mon cavalier. C'est naturel."  
  
"Non Hermione. C'est ton ennemi de éternel. Un imbécile. Tu ne vois ce qu'il fait à toutes les filles?"  
  
"Tu sais ce que je pense Ron? Je pense que tu es mort de jalousie parce que Malfoy voit des choses que toi tu ne vois pas, et peut-être que quelque chose s'est déjà passée entre moi et lui... et tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça? Ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je me limite à vivre ma vie comme je le veux. Et maintenant je vais chercher à boire."  
  
Avant que la discussion ne devienne encore pire, Hermione se leva et alla chercher un verre de coca-cola. Quand elle était entrain de se servir, Draco apparut.  
  
"Est-ce que tu as les bonbons? Je pense que c'est le bon moment. Le meilleur, c'est que ce soit toi qui les déposes à leur table. Comme ça, il ne me suspecterons pas."  
  
"Je les ai là-bas sur ma table. Je les ai commandé depuis le catalogue "Magies mirobolantes des Weasley". Je peux en laisser quelques uns sur leur table. Les bonbons sont déjà ensorcelés pour qu'ils les mangent."  
  
Draco regarda la table où Crabbe et Goyle se trouvaient, entourés de nombreuses ex petites amies de Draco.  
  
"Vas-y. Mets-en quelques uns à leur table et après vient me rejoindre. On va s'asseoir à une table près de la leur pour qu'on puisse tout entendre."  
  
Hermione alla rapidement à sa table (à elle), sans parler à Ron, et prit avec elle deux bonbons. Après, quand elle passa à côté de la table de Crabbe et Goyle, elle les laissa tomber devant eux. Ils n'ont même pas remarqué. Draco la guida vers une table vide. Hermione apportait avec elle son coca.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"  
  
"C'est u coca-cola. La boisson la plus vendue par les muggles. T'as déjà essayé?"  
  
"Non... ça a mauvais aspect..."  
  
Hermione poussa le verre devant lui.  
  
"Bois une gorgée. Ou tu n'as pas le courage?"  
  
Draco regarda le verre un peu dégoûté. Et après il bu un peu.  
  
"Bon... je dois admettre que c'est très bon... où est-ce que..."  
  
"Regarde! Ils sont entrain de manger les bonbons!"  
  
Crabbe et Goyle mâchaient les bonbons avidement. Une jeune fille s'approcha de Goyle et lui demanda:  
  
"Tu veux danser?"  
  
"Bien sûr que..."  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce qu'il remarqua que sa voix était différente... il avait une voix de femme. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle voix... c'était une voix très aiguë. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il mit sa main sur sa bouche et il regarda Crabbe de manière effrayée.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arri..."  
  
Et ce fut au tour de Crabbe d'être effrayé. Lui aussi avait une voix de femme très aiguë. Les filles se désintéressèrent d'eux et commencèrent à partir loin d'eux, un peu dégoûtées.  
  
"Ne partez pas... ça doit être à cause de cette boisson muggle... on danse avec vous..."  
  
Chaque mot qu'ils prononçaient faisait éclater de rire encore plus Draco et Hermione. Les deux riaient en tenant leurs ventres. C'était la première fois qu'ils riaient ensemble. Tellement ils rirent qu'à un certain moment ils durent arrêter pour respirer. Hermione se déséquilibra un peu et elle tomba presque. Ce qui évita cette chute fut qu'elle s'était agrippée au bras de Draco. Graduellement, ils arrêtèrent de rire. Et finalement ils se regardèrent fixement. Ceux qui étaient autour d'eux pourraient jurer qu'ils allaient s'embrasser... et alors Draco abandonna son expression heureuse qui fut remplacée par une expression arrogante, ensuite il se leva.  
  
"Ce n'était pas si drôle que ça... je vais rejoindre mes amies."  
  
"Vas-y vite... elles pourraient s'enfuir. Crabbe et Goyle sont beaucoup mieux que toi..."  
  
Ainsi, les deux partirent chacun de leur côté, vexés. Hermione s'assit à sa table. Ron l'invita plusieurs fois à danser et elle refusa à chaque fois. Elle était entrain de parler avec Ginny lorsque cette dernière lui montra le tableau de dédicaces.  
  
"Regarde Mione!"  
  
Le tableau disait le suivant:  
  
Personne qui dédie: Draco Malfoy Personne à qui la musique est dédiée: Hermione Granger Message: Tu vas finir par m'implorer pour que je sois avec toi... Musique: Revolving door, Crazy Town  
  
La musique commença à s'entendre. Draco était prêt de la table du DJ, et il regardait Hermione avec son habituel sourire malicieux (N/T: sourire malicieux, vous le traduisez par smirk). Beaucoup de gens regardaient Hermione et riaient doucement. Elle écouta attentivement les paroles de la musique. Elle commença à sentir des chaleurs de furie (N/T: difficile à traduire cette expression) traverser tout son corps. Jamais elle n'eut autant de rage. Mais il n'allait pas continuer à rire...Hermione se leva avec la force d'un volcan et poussa tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route pour arriver à la table du DJ. Draco souriait devant la table. Quand elle y arriva, Hermione le poussa et regarda Fred, le DJ.  
  
"Prépares-toi à mettre une dédicace de ma part juste après celle-ci."  
  
"Hermione il y a des gens qui sont doivent passer avant toi..."  
  
"Je m'en fous. Mets-la."  
  
"Je ne peux pas Mione..."  
  
"OUI TU PEUX!!!"  
  
Hermione se mit à côté de Fred et commença à écrire sa dédicace. Juste après que la musique des Crazy Town soit terminée, le tableau disait:  
  
Personne qui dédie: Hermione Granger Personne à qui la musique est dédiée: Draco Malfoy Message: Dans tes rêves... Musique: Bootylicious, Destiny's Child  
  
La musique commença à s'entendre. Draco perdit son sourire et paraissait extrêmement furieux. En passant à côté de lui, Hermione avait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Quelques personnes applaudirent la contre- attaque d'Hermione. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa table. Quelque temps après, Dumbledore apparut derrière elle, tenant Draco par le bras.  
  
"Allez miss Granger. Les Prefets-en-Chef doivent danser ensemble au moins sur une musique. Ça ne coûte rien."  
  
Amenés 'de force' par Dumbledore vers la piste de danse, ils se regardèrent avec du profond dégoût.  
  
"Je ne veux pas de danses stupides. Soyez civilisés."  
  
La musique "More than Words" se fit entendre et dans le tableau on pouvait lire le message suivant: des fois les mots ne sont pas nécessaires pour savoir ce que l'on ressent. Draco mit ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione, et elle mit les siennes autour du cou de Draco. Ensuite, ils commencèrent à danser lentement. Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre avec attention. Dans leurs yeux, ce n'était pas de la haine que l'on pouvait voir. C'était un sentiment qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait expliquer...  
  
Quand la musique termina, ils restèrent ensemble. ils dansèrent encore sur une musique. 'Iris' des Goo Goo Dolls. C'était comme si autour d'eux, tout c'était arrêté. Mais une voix les ramena à la réalité. C'était McGonagall.  
  
"Allez faire des photos comme souvenir. Vite!"  
  
"On ne peut pas sauter cette partie professeur? Je déteste faire des photos..." "C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?" Draco et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la 'maison' à photos, assez contrariés. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils pouvaient choisir le décor des photos. Les deux se sont mis d'accord rapidement sur le fait que le meilleur décor était l'enfer. Ils entrèrent. À l'intérieur, ils étaient entourés de flammes et de petits diables. L'appareil commença à prendre des photos. C'était une série de 5 photos. Quand ils finirent, ils partirent chacun de leur côté. (Note de la vrai auteur: les photos ne sont prêtes que quelques jours après et elles réservent une surprise... eheheh)  
  
La fête allait se prolonger encore un bon moment, mais Hermione était fatiguée, c'est pour ça qu'elle salua tout le monde et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. La salle était déserte. Hermione monta dans sa chambre et resta sur son canapé blanc entrain de lire un livre. Ensuite elle se rappela qu'elle avait un livre plus intéressant dans la salle commune. Elle descendit. Mais en arrivant là-bas, ce ne fut pas le livre qu'elle trouva...  
  
Draco était entrain d'embrasser une belle rousse des Ravenclaw sur un des canapés. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte de la présence d'Hermione. Comme le livre se trouvait sous Draco, Hermione s'assit sur le canapé d'en face, avec un visage innocent, en attendant que quelqu'un se rende compte de sa présence. Draco savourait les baisers de Kelly (la fille de Ravenclaw), quand il sentit des yeux posés sur lui. Il tourna lentement sa tête et vit Hermione.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"  
  
"Je veux mon livre qui se trouve sous tes fesses..."  
  
"Viens le chercher."  
  
"Ok. Quand tu voudras me le donner, je serai ici entrain d'attendre."  
  
"Tiens ces conneries."  
  
Draco prit le livre et le lança à Hermione. Ensuite il se tourna vers Kelly et commença à l'embrasser le cou. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il réussirait à faire que Kelly enlève se s habits... et beaucoup plus. En prenant le livre, Hermione se coucha sur le canapé où elle se trouvait et elle commença à lire. Elle savait que Draco n'allait pas trouver ça drôle du tout, mais elle resta là juste pour l'irriter. Il est tellement chou quand il est fâché...  
  
Draco commença à déboutonner les boutons de la chemise à Kelly. Mais elle ne le laissa pas faire, en montrant Hermione. Draco devint furieux et regarda Hermione.  
  
"Je peux te demander ce que tu es entrain de faire?"  
  
"Quoi? Ah! Je lis."  
  
"T'es marrante... oh oui, t'es très marrante... tu peux pas lire cette merde en haut, dans ta chambre?"  
  
"Primo: Shakespeare, c'est pas de la merde. Dozio: j'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi, parce que c'est une salle commune pour les Prefets-en- Chef. T'as compris? Je vais répéter: PRE-FETS-EN-CH-EF."  
  
Hermione prononça bien chaque lettre. Et ensuite, elle recommença à lire avec l'air le plus innocent du monde.  
  
"Tu sais Draco, Hermione a raison... je ne devrais pas être ici..."  
  
"Elle n'a pas du tout raison! On va dans ma chambre. Viens."  
  
Draco se leva, jetant à Hermione un regard de pur venin. Et ensuite il donna la main à Kelly.  
  
"Laisse tomber... demain on se verra."  
  
"Non! Ne fais pas attention à ce que cette sang-de-bourbe dit."  
  
"Madame... la sang-de-bourbe s'il te plaît. Monsieur le lézard puant..."  
  
"Je vais y aller Draco. On se voit demain. C'est mieux. Ciao. Ciao Hermione."  
  
Hermione fit un sourire artificiel et dit au revoir à Kelly avec sa main. Kelly sortit par le tableau, laissant Draco au milieu de la salle, avec un air d'imbécile.  
  
"Tu m'as appelé comment?"  
  
Hermione baissa le livre et regarda fixement Draco, avec de nouveau une expression innocente sur le visage.  
  
"Lézard puant."  
  
"Qui est-ce que tu crois être pour me provoquer de la sorte?"  
  
"Tu parles comme si t'étais quelqu'un d'important. Parce qu'une personne te contrarie, tu deviens tout de suite agressif? Tu sais mec, tu n'auras pas un très bon futur avec ce caractère de merde..."  
  
"Et toi tu dois te trouver très bonne pour interrompre ma nuit magnifique."  
  
"Nuit magnifique pour toi... je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle n'en avait pas trop envie. Moi si j'étais toi je commencerais à prier pour qu'un jour toutes ces filles ne se retournent contre toi. Et ça va arriver un jour."  
  
"Pourquoi tu dis toujours ça Granger? Elles m'adorent..."  
  
"Elles t'adorent parce que tu es beau. Mais quand elles se rendront compte que tu ne les aimes pas et que tout ce que tu leurs promet à l'oreille sont des mensonges, elles vont être très désillusionnées. Parce que tu es comme un bloc de glace... tu n'as pas de sentiments."  
  
"Evidement. Madame expérience est entrain de parler. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la vie? Rien. Spécialemnt de moi. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne vois que le bout du iceberg."  
  
"Ok. On va faire connaissance. Tu ne dois dire que la vérité. Je commence. Est-ce que une fois dans ta vie tu as été vrai avec une fille?"  
  
"Je ne vais pas te répondre. Et tu sais ce que je pense? Tu es morte de jalousie parce que tu me désires énormément..."  
  
"Moi?! Te désirer?! Seulement si je suis folle!"  
  
"Tu vois? Je ne suis pas le seul qui ment..."  
  
"Je ne te veux pour rien au monde. Tu n'es pas un homme assez bon pour moi..."  
  
"T'es sûre?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"T'es vraiment sûre?"  
  
"Vraiment."  
  
"Comme tu le voudras."  
  
D'un mouvement rapide, Draco se jeta sur Hermione qui était encore couchée sur le canapé. Il prit ses poignets et les mis derrière sa tête (à elle). Ensuite il sourit et s'approcha son visage (à lui) du sien (à elle).  
  
"Tu vois? T'es très bonne, très critiqueuse, mais avec moi sur toi, tu ne peux rien faire..."  
  
Hermione était choquée avec l'acte de Draco. Draco se pencha et embrassa les lèvres d'Hermione avec force. Elle ne réussit pas à résister longtemps, elle lui rendit son baiser. C'était le meilleur baiser que les deux avaient eut. Et il dura pas mal de temps. Ensuite ils s'arrêtèrent pour respirer. Et alors, Draco commença à embrasser le cou d'Hermione... avec des baisers chauds et longs. Hermione adorait. *maintenant je comprends pourquoi elles veulent toutes être avec lui... il sait ce qu'il fait...*. Draco aussi adorait le moment *elle est meilleure que ce je pensais... tellement douce. Si elle n'était pas aussi stupide, je serais capable... de l'aimer. Après tout, nous sommes assez semblables... je veux que ce moment dure à jamais.*  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Hum... quoi?"  
  
"C'est tellement bon de t'avoir sur moi..."  
  
Draco regarda Hermione et sourit victorieux.  
  
"Pour moi aussi c'est bon de t'avoir sous moi..."  
  
"Oui... mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire."  
  
Hermione envoya son genou sur l'instrument le plus utilisé de Draco, avec une telle force que Draco glissa parterre en gémissant de douleur. Hermione s'assit et ajusta sa chemise. Elle passa par-dessus Draco, en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser, et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre (à elle). Quand elle y arriva, elle commença à rire incessamment et se laissa tomber sur le lit en pensant pendant qu'elle riait *il doit apprendre que les choses ne sont pas comme il veut. Ce coup qu'elle lui donna fut pour toutes les choses méchantes qu'il lui a faites. Il le méritait depuis un bon moment déjà.  
  
Hermione resta plongée dans le silence absolu, seule avec ses pensées. Peu de temps après, elle entendit un bruit d'eau dans la salle de bain. Draco était entrain de prendre une douche. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir au bord de la fenêtre. Elle écouta le bruit de l'eau couler. Lorsque Draco sortirait, elle irait prendre un bain. Ensuite, le bruit ne se fit plus entendre. Et alors, la porte de sa chambre, qui était liée à la salle de bain, s'ouvrit.  
  
Et de là, sortit Draco. Il avait é peine un linge autour de la taille. Il avait encore le corps mouillé. Hermione commença à remarquer son corps. Il avait le torse bien construit avec tout qui était bien défini. Ses jambes étaient pareilles à celles des joueurs de foot. Avec les muscles bien définis aussi. Elle n'avait jamais vu un corps pareil... il était parfait. Mais elle se souvint que c'était Malfoy qui se trouvait là.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? Sors tout de suite!"  
  
"Calme Granger... je suis venu que pour te dire que tu peux utiliser la salle de bain... si tu veux."  
  
"Alors laisse-moi passer. Va dans ta chambre."  
  
"Passe!"  
  
Draco ne bougea pas. Et il était entrain de bloquer l'entrée de la salle de bain. Il souriait malicieusement à Hermione. Elle ne savait pas comment passer et elle n'allait tout de même pas mettre les mains sur lui de nouveau...  
  
"T'es un peu débile. Pour que je passe, tu dois sortir de là. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin?"  
  
"Et pour que je sorte, tu dois dire le mot magique. T'as 10 secondes."  
  
"Je crève de peur. Qu'est-ce que tu me feras si je le dis pas?"  
  
"Le temps passe Granger... 5 secondes..."  
  
"Sors de là!"  
  
"2... 1... 0 le temps est terminé..."  
  
Draco lâcha son linge qui était autour de sa taille. Hermione se tourna rapidement.  
  
"Oops... c'est tombé..."  
  
Il commença à rire. Hermione pensa à ce qu'elle allait faire. *je ne peux pas faire la petite innocente... je sais! Je regarde que vers le haut, je le pousse et je ferme la porte à clé. C'est ce que je vais faire.*  
  
Hermione se tourna vers lui et commença à regarder le plafond. Elle se mit à côté de Draco et commença à le pousser, mais comme il est plus fort qu'elle, il ne bougea pas.  
  
"Alors Granger? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Et à part ça, tu devrais m'expliquer ce que le plafond a d'aussi intéressant..."  
  
"LAISSE-MOI PASSER!"  
  
Hermione le poussa avec plus de force. Draco ne la laissa pas le vaincre et l'attrapa par la taille, la serrant contre lui.  
  
"Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"  
  
Hermione pensa rapidement. Et alors, elle commença à l'embrasser derrière l'oreille. Rapidement, elle sentit la réaction physique de Draco.  
  
"C'est tellement bon ce que tu me fais Granger..."  
  
Et quand il ne s'y attendait pas... Hermione lui donna un autre coup entre ses jambes avec son genou. Draco tomba parterre se tenant tellement il avait mal.  
  
"Je commence à comprendre comment tu fonctionnes..."  
  
Elle entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
N/T: Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé! Laissez une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. À dans 3 semaines! Continuez bien vos vacances et éclatez-vous!!! Moi, je vais pas me gêner ;) !!!  
  
Ciao. Gros Bisous. 


	4. Action ou vérité

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. La fic en elle-même appartient à Morticia. Donc je ne suis que la p'tite traductrice qui traduit pour le bonheur de ses lecteurs!!! :o)  
  
Résumé: Draco et Hermione vont devoir vivre ensemble pendant leur 7ème année... et ils se détestent. Enfin... se détestent-ils vraiment? Lisez pour le découvrir!  
  
N/T: ... Ne me tuez pas! Je suis une très méchante traductrice qui met ses chapitres (un peu....) plus tard que prévu! J'suis désooooléeeeeeee! J'ai un énorkme problème avec mon ordi quand je suis rentrée de vacances et je n'ai pas pu revenir sur internet pendant environ 2 mois. Et ensuite les cours ont pris beaucoup de place dans mon temps libre! Je su8is encore une fois trèèèèèèèès désoléééee!! Mais je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus! En attendant, voici ENFIN le quatrième chapitre! Et merci beaaaaaucoup pour toutes vos reviews!!!! J'y réponds à la fin de ce chapitre!  
  
L'auteur m'avait demandé de vous passer un tit message. Elle vous remercie de lire sa fic et elle vous remercie aussi pour toutes vos reviews!!!  
  
Dernière petite N/T: entre * . * ce sont les pensées des personnages et entre ' ... ' ce sont leur conscience.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Action ou vérité  
  
Draco n'essaya pas d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Hermione présuma qu'il était allé se coucher. Hermione essaya les divers robinets de la baignoire (N/A-la vrai: La baignoire en question est celle où Harry ouvre l'oeuf dans le tome 4. C'est la baignoire des Prefets-en-Chef. Elle peut contenir plusieurs personnes, et elle a d'immenses robinets, chacun avec une fonctionnalité différente). Après un moment, la baignoire est remplie de mousse violette. Elle entra dans la baignoire et commença à prendre son bain. Le bain était très relaxant. Elle pourrait presque s'y endormir. Mais, trouvant qu'il était déjà tard, elle se leva, s'enroula dans un linge et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle mit sa nuisette et se coucha, pensant encore aux événements de cette nuit...  
  
Dans l'autre chambre, Draco était lui aussi réveillé. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hermione. *Pourquoi résiste-t- elle tant? Je sais qu'elle veut être avec moi...* 'Tu as déjà pensé que peut-être elle a peur de ce que tu pourrais lui faire?' *non... mais peur de quoi? Je ne lui veux aucun mal...* 'Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas... après tout ce temps où tu as été méchant avec elle, tu veux que, d'un instant à l'autre, elle commence à t'aimer?' *Pourquoi pas? Je la veux tellement... elle doit être mienne.* 'Et Mark? C'est ton meilleur ami... et il a dit qu'il la voulait en premier.' *Arrête. Tu penses vraiment que Mark arriverait à supporter une fille comme elle?* 'Tu sais Draco, pour que tu puisse être avec elle, il faudra que tu renonces à beaucoup de choses. Elle ne tolérerait pas que tu sortes avec d'autres filles en même temps.' *Je sais... je ferais tout pour être avec elle. Mais quand même, t'as vu comment elle me traite?* 'C'est naturel. Je te l'ai déjà dit.' *Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais l'ignorer. Comme ça, elle va m'implorer pour que je sorte avec elle.* 'Comme si t'y arrivais...'  
  
Après avoir tellement pensé, Draco s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd.  
  
Au réveil, Hermione était morte de faim. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la Grande Salle. En y arrivant, elle trouva seulement Ginny.  
  
"Bonjour. Où sont les garçons?"  
  
"Ils doivent encore être entrain de dormir. Comment s'est passé ta nuit?"  
  
"Agitée..."  
  
Hermione raconta à Ginny se qui c'était passé.  
  
"Il a vraiment fait ça? Mione... tu crois qu'il t'aime?"  
  
"Ginny, s'il te plaît. Il n'aime que sa personne."  
  
Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. À peine a-t-il vu Hermione, Ron fonça droit vers la table.  
  
"Je peux te demander quelque chose Hermione?"  
  
"Bonjour à toi aussi."  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu es entrain de faire avec Malfoy?"  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?"  
  
"Je vous ai vu entrain de danser hier. Je t'ai appelé au moins vingt fois... mais tu n'as pas entendu n'est-ce pas? Tu étais très occupée avec ton nouveau meilleur ami. Bientôt, on te verra même assise à la table des Slytherin!"  
  
"T'arrêtes d'être stupide?!"  
  
"Non Hermione! C'est toi qui es stupide. Malfoy est un imbécile! Et toi tu es une traîtresse! Je n'arrive même pas à y croire que tu nous aie fait ça!"  
  
Hermione n'attendit plus et donna une gifle à Ron. Elle ne le voulait pas, mais il était entrain de dépasser les limites. Traîtresse? Elle? Jamais!  
  
"Si c'est ça l'ambiance qu'il y aura à cette table à partir d'aujourd'hui, je préfère manger dehors. Chaque fois que vous me dirigerez des insultes de ce genre, le résultat sera celui-ci. Adieu."  
  
Hermione prit un bout de pain grillé et sortit. Elle s'assit sur l'un des escaliers près de la Grande Salle. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à bien déguster son toast. Peu après, quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés. Décidée à donner des gifles s'il le fallait, elle se retourna pour voir qui était là. C'était Mark.  
  
"Tu manges dehors toute seule?"  
  
"Oui. Je n'ai pas la patience de supporter quelqu'un en ce moment."  
  
"Ok. Compris chef."  
  
Mark se leva, mais se rendant compte qu'elle avait été mal éduquée, Hermione le poussa vers le bas.  
  
"Excuse-moi. Il n'y a pas de problème. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse. Toi tu t'appelles Mark, juste?"  
  
"Oui. Et toi tu es Hermione, notre Prefète-en-Chef. Tu t'entends bien avec Draco?"  
  
"Ecoute Mark, moi et Draco, nous nous entendrons jamais bien."  
  
"Il a un mauvais caractère. Mais quand tu le connais bien il est sympa. Pourquoi es-tu autant nerveuse?"  
  
"Parce que des fois les amis nous déçoivent... et maintenant je m'isole. Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée."  
  
"Je sais ce que c'est. Mais écoute, à chaque fois que tu le voudras, tu peux être avec moi. Comme ça, peut-être tu gagneras un nouvel ami."  
  
"C'est une bonne idée Mark. Tu sais, en tant que Slytherin, tu n'es pas méchant du tout..."  
  
"Mark, nous devons parler."  
  
Ils se retournèrent et virent Draco. Il était appuyé au bord de l'escalier, avec un livre sous le bras.  
  
"Bonjour Draco. On était ici entrain de discuter... J'ai découvert que nous avons une Prefète-en-Chef très sympathique."  
  
"Tu n'imagines même pas... C'est Madame Sympathie."  
  
"C'est quoi ton problème Monsieur Malfoy? Ah! Je sais... c'est la conséquence d'une abstinence sexuelle..."  
  
"On y va Mark?"  
  
"Ah tu m'ignores? Très bien. La haine se paye avec de la haine. A tout à l'heure Mark."  
  
Hermione se leva et sortit à l'extérieur du château. Mark se tourna vers Draco, furieux.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là? On était tellement bien entrain de discuter."  
  
"Mark, cette fille c'est un poison. Ne te mets pas avec elle."  
  
Sans parler beaucoup, Draco commença à monter les marches de l'escalier en laissant derrière lui un Mark incrédule.  
  
Hermione passa la journée au bord du lac. C'était un jour chaud. Hermione regardait avec envie les petits de première année qui jouaient au loup près d'elle. Elle voulait aussi se divertir, mais elle était trop triste pour le faire. Elle vit Harry sortir du château et qui se dirigeait directement vers le lac. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione.  
  
"Je t'ai apporté des cuisses de poulet. J'ai vu que tu n'as rien mangé, et tu as besoin de t'alimenter."  
  
"Merci papa. Toi aussi tu crois que je suis unje traitresse?"  
  
"Non. Tu sais que Ron ne fait ça que parce qu'il t'aime bien. Il est jaloux parce que tu passes plus de temps avec Malfoy qu'avec lui."  
  
"Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai mal fait, en lui donnant cette gifle?"  
  
"Je crois que tu as un peu exagéré... mais il l'a mérité quand même. Il ne parle avec personne maintenant. Même pas avec Ginny. Il est vraiment fâché."  
  
"Moi aussi je suis fâchée. Et toi tu es l'un des rares amis que je possède encore."  
  
Hermione posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry, et ils restèrent ainsi en silence en regardant le lac. Un moment après, Harry parla.  
  
"Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose envers Malfoy? Sois sincère. ça reste entre nous."  
  
"Je pense que non... mais des fois ça nous arrive de rester en silence entrain de se fixer dans les yeux l'un l'autre... et c'est tellement étrange. Ses yeux semblent doux. J'aimerais le connaître. Le connaître comme il est réellement. Parce que son attitude de bad boy c'est seulement un masque. Je voudrais connaître le vrai Malfoy..."  
  
"Peut-être que tu as raison. Mais dans tous les cas, fait attention. Mais on va parler d'autre chose. Demain, tu vas voir le match de Quidditch?"  
  
"Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un... c'est nous qui jouons?"  
  
"Non. Slytherin contre Ravenclaw."  
  
"Peut-être que j'irai. Maintenant on va manger."  
  
"Tu viens manger à notre table?"  
  
"Oui. Mais je ne parle pas à Ron. Je vais l'ignorer."  
  
Ils entrèrent les deux dans le château, et ensuite dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de gens qui mangeaient. Hermione regarda à la table des Slytherin mais elle n'y vit pas, ni Mark, ni Draco. Ron aussi n'était pas là. Alors, elle s'assit entre Seamus et Neville. Elle mangea en silence et à la fin elle ne dit qu'un simple "bonne nuit" et elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Prefets-en-Chef.  
  
"Angeli Noctis."  
  
Le tableau s'ouvrit et elle entra. Draco était allongé sur le canapé, et il semblait être assez occupé avec ses pensées. Il était couché de côté et il avait la tête appuyée sur sa main. Il ne sembla pas avoir remarqué qu'Hermione était entrée. Il fixait le sol avec un regard absent. Hermione le regarda, encore dans l'entrée. Il semblait triste. Quand il se rendit compte de la présence d'Hermione, il leva les yeux du sol et fixa son regard dans les yeux d'Hermione. Mais il ne dit rien. Hermione mit sa cape sur un cintre près du trou du tableau de l'entrée et, concentrée sur l'indifférence dont elle devait faire preuve, elle monta les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre.  
  
Le jour suivant, Hermione se leva tôt pour faire quelques devoirs. Peu de temps après elle avait terminé. Elle se leva et commença à ranger ses livres sur son étagère. Ensuite elle entendit la porte de Draco et entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Elle se tourna e vit Draco déjà équipé et qui tenait son balai. Il avait encore une expression un peu triste et il murmura.  
  
"Bonjour."  
  
Voyant qu'il ne l'ignorait pas, Hermione décida de ne pas être injuste et elle parla aussi.  
  
"Bonjour. Nerveux?"  
  
"Pas trop. Tu descend à la Grande Salle?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Moi aussi... si tu veux... tu peux venir avec moi..."  
  
"Pourquoi pas."  
  
Hermione mit sa cape noire, et les deux sortirent de la salle commune. Durant tout le chemin vers la Grande Salle, ils restèrent silencieux. Quand ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, l'agitation était énorme. Quand ils virent Draco, tous les Slytherin applaudirent. Au moment de se séparer pour aller dans leurs tables respectives, Draco dit:  
  
"Alors à plus tard."  
  
"A plus. Et bonne chance."  
  
"Merci."  
  
Ron était assit, et après avoir vu Hermione entrain de parler à Draco, il regarda le plafond, distrait. Hermione s'approcha et s'assit.  
  
"Bonjour à tous!"  
  
Tous mangèrent rapidement pour arriver à temps au match. L'ambiance dans le camp était l'excitation totale. Après s'être installés dans les bancs, le jeu commença. Hermione regarda vers le bas et elle vu la chevelure blonde de Malfoy prendre son envol.  
  
Après un moment, le score était 40-10 pour les Ravenclaw. Et alors Draco, qui était le plus haut placé avec le seeker des Ravenclaw, commença à descendre vertigineusement. Pensant qu'il avait aperçu le vif d'or, le seeker des Ravenclaw commença lui aussi à descendre. Ils étaient presque parterre lorsque Draco changea de direction et monta. Le vif d'or brillait là bien haut dans le ciel. Quand il se rendit compte de la tentative de tromperie de Draco, le seeker des Ravenclaw se retourna et remonta. Mais c'était trop tard. Draco avait déjà refermé sa main autour du vif d'or. La tour des Slytherin explosa de joie. Les autres tours étaient assez déçues. Draco fit le tour du camp sur son balai en exhibant le vif d'or avec un sourire victorieux.  
  
Le camp de Quidditch se vida au fur et à mesure que les élèves partaient. Hermione passa le reste du jour avec Harry et Ron (bien que ce dernier ne lui dirige toujours pas la parole). Ils restèrent toute l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir d'histoire. Et après le repas du soir, ils montèrent à la tour des Gryffindor. Hermione resta là-bas beaucoup de temps à parler avec Parvati, Lavender et Ginny. Quand ils commencèrent tous à aller se coucher, il était minuit et demi. Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde, et se dirigea vers sa salle commune, impatiente d'avoir un peu de repos.  
  
Quand elle arriva au tableau, Zeus semblait assez de mauvaise humeur.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"  
  
"Entre et tu verras."  
  
"Angeli Noctis."  
  
Zeus laissa le passage à Hermione. Elle resta bouche bée en entrant dans la salle commune. Les canapés étaient déplacés et il y avait environ 20 Slytherin dans la pièce. Tous des 7ème années. Il y avait des bouteilles de bière étalées un peu partout. Il semblait qu'ils étaient entrain de fêter leur victoire au Quidditch. Personne ne remarqua Hermione, à part Pansy.  
  
"Drakie! Regarde la sang-de-bourbe!"  
  
Draco, qui était dos tourné à Hermione collé à Sarah des Slytherin, se retourna et parla à Hermione.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"  
  
"C'est moi qui devrait poser la question! Vous n'avez pas votre propre salle commune?"  
  
"Oui on en a une. Mais Snape ne voulait pas qu'on fasse du bruit. Donc j'ai ramené avec moi quelques amis..."  
  
"Quelques?! Attends voir lorsque McGonagall saura ça!"  
  
"Elle le saura seulement si tu le lui dit. Si tu ne veux aucuns problèmes, y a qu'une chose à faire: va dans ta chambre. Fait de beaux rêves..."  
  
Draco se tourna de nouveau vers Sarah. Hermione traversa la salle en direction des escaliers. Mais elle sentit un bras la retenir. Elle se retourna et vit Mark.  
  
"Ne pars pas tout de suite. Reste un peu."  
  
"Non Mark. Je suis crevée."  
  
"Laisse-la Mark. La sang-de-bourbe n'a pas le courage de jouer à action ou vérité avec les Slytherin..."  
  
Pansy regardait Hermione avec un sourire espiègle en la défiant. Hermione mit sa main sur sa hanche, décidée, et se tourna vers Pansy.  
  
"Ah bon? Alors commençons la partie!"  
  
Pansy semblait un peu deçue. Bertha, une des pires filles de Slytherin commença à diriger le jeu. Ils s'assirent tous parterre en cercle. Et Bertha commença à parler.  
  
"Très bien. Tout est permis. Vraiment tout! Et qui choisit vérité ne peut vraiment pas mentir. Je commence. Je choisis... Granger. Action ou vérité?"  
  
Ne voulant pas passer pour une fifille à sa maman, Hermione répondit.  
  
"Action, évidemment."  
  
"Très bien. Embrasse Draco et Mark. Ensuite dis-nous qui embrasse le mieux..."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Draco regardait Hermione avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Mark souriait lui aussi. Alors Hermione se dirigea vers Mark et l'embrassa. Se fut un long baiser... les filles de Slytherin étaient entrain de délirer. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Hermione se dirigea vers Draco et commença à l'embrasser. Le baisser fut lui aussi bien long. La plupart des filles étaient furieuses, Draco étant le plus désiré. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Bertha demanda.  
  
"Alors Granger... enlève-nous nos doutes... qui embrasse le mieux? Tu dois être vraiment sincère."  
  
"Les deux embrassent très bien... ils se ressemblent beaucoup..."  
  
"Epargne-nous ce genre de trucs! Qu'ils sont bons, ce n'est pas une nouveauté pour nous. Allez, qui embrasse le mieux?"  
  
"Bien... je suis pas très sûre. Mais je pense que c'est... Malfoy."  
  
Draco sourit de manière triomphante. Hermione regarda Mark et souleva les épaules. Le jeu continua. Pansy défia Draco de faire un striptease, mais il préféra choisir une punition. Il a dit qu'il ne se mettait pas nu devant tout le monde... seulement devant les plus spéciales. Et ensuite il regarda de côté vers Hermione qui rougit légèrement. Les heures passaient pendant que le jeu se déroulait. Ensuite se sut de nouveau le tour de Bertha.  
  
"Draco, action ou vérité?"  
  
"Action."  
  
"Tu dois embrasser Granger pendant huit minutes, demain dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner."  
  
Hermione et Draco se levèrent d'un coup au même moment et crièrent ensemble.  
  
" JAMAIS!!!"  
  
"Très bien. La punition c'est d'embrasser Snape sur la bouche pendant le cours de potion avec les Gryffindor. Et tu ne peux pas effacer sa mémoire après le baiser. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis?"  
  
Draco et Hermione se regardèrent brièvement.  
  
"Je choisis d'embrasser Granger..."  
  
"Très bien. Demain matin au petit déjeuner. On veut voir..."  
  
Décidés à continuer le jeu toute la soirée, Hermione fit un signal à Draco pour qu'il commence à évacuer la salle. Draco fit un signe de la tête.  
  
"Ecoutez. Il est déjà très tard. C'est mieux que vous alliez dans vos dortoirs."  
  
"Tu nous raccompagnes Draco? Ensuite tu pourrais monter dans ma chambre..."  
  
"Non Sarah. Mark te raccompagne.... il te fera compagnie..."  
  
Draco regarda Mark et lui cligna de l'oeil. Les deux sourirent de manière complice. Hermione était près des portes du balcon entrain de regarder vers l'extérieur (Note de l'auteur, la vrai: je pense que je ne l'avais pas encore expliqué, mais les deux portes qui se trouvent en face du tableau d'entrée, sont celles d'un énorme balcon) quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Mark. Eclairé par la lumière de la lune, Mark était encore plus beau.  
  
"Je m'en vais... je suis seulement venu te souhaiter bonne nuit..."  
  
"Merci. Bonne nuit à toi aussi."  
  
Mark fit la bise à Hermione et vice versa. Ensuite il se tourna en direction du tableau d'entrée. Mais il s'arrêta une fois encore et se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
"Ah oui... j'ai adoré le baiser... à demain..."  
  
Et il sortit avec Sarah derrière lui. Draco commença à faire disparaître les déchets avec sa baguette.  
  
"Malfoy, toi et Mark vous partagez tout n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Il s'arrêta subitement et regarda Hermione.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que t'as à voir avec ça?"  
  
"Rien... simple curiosité."  
  
Draco s'approcha d'Hermione et s'appuya contre le rebord du balcon. Il resta très près d'elle et il sourit.  
  
"Pourquoi? Tu voudrais toi aussi être partagée par nous deux?"  
  
Hermione leva la main et flanqua une gifle énorme à Draco. C'était la deuxième gifle en deux jours. A ce rythme, à la in de l'année, tous les garçons d'Hogwarts auront la marque de la main d'Hermione. Draco leva la main à son visage (à lui) et commença à rire, regardant Hermione de travers.  
  
"Tu vas payer très cher pour ça..."  
  
"Bien sûr. Bonne nuit..."  
  
Hermione posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Mais la voix de Draco la stoppa.  
  
"C'est toujours comme ça Granger, n'est-ce pas? Tu allumes le feu et ensuite tu t'enfuies pour ne pas te brûler... tu es très maline..."  
  
Hermione descendit de nouveau l'escalier et "colla" son corps à celui de Draco. Elle mit ses mains sur sa taille (à elle) et commença à fixer Draco. Comme il est plus grand qu'elle, elle dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à sa hauteur.  
  
"Très bien. Je suis ici. Et je ne vais pas être la première à partir. Allez gros macho! Tu n'allais pas me faire payer?"  
  
Pendant un moment, Draco oublia tout et fixa Hermione. Il ne se rappelait même plus qu'ils avaient une discussion en ce moment...  
  
"Alors? T'as perdu ta langue, c'est ça? Je crois aussi. C'est mieux que tu fermes la bouche et que t'aies l'air stupide, que d'ouvrir la bouche et d'enlever tous les doutes!"  
  
En entendant ça, Draco sembla se réveiller de nouveau.  
  
"Granger, je suis plus grand que toi... et aussi plus fort... t'imagines même pas se que je pourrais te faire..."  
  
"Ça ne m'intéresse même pas. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je sais que ces airs de méchant, c'est juste de la frime. Je sais qu'il y a une bonne personne à l'intérieur de toi."  
  
"Ne te moques pas de moi Granger. Je peux te contrôler si je veux."  
  
"Essaye."  
  
"Je sais ce que tu es entrain de penser. Si je fais quoi que ce soit, tu me donnes un coup de genou. Mais ce truc, il devient vieux. Pourquoi tu n'admets pas que tu me veux? Tu sais que j'ai raison."  
  
Hermione s'éloigna un peu et elle mit un bras à la hauteur des yeux de Draco.  
  
"Pince mon bras."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Pince. Ou c'est trop difficile pour toi?"  
  
Draco leva les yeux, et pinça le bras d'Hermione. Elle baissa son bras et regarda innocemment Draco.  
  
"Maintenant que t'as senti ma chair, dis-moi: est-ce que je suis une poupée gonflable pour que tu puisses jouer avec?"  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"  
  
"C'est simple. Je ne suis pas une gourde avec lesquelles tu sors. Tu comprends? Je ne veux pas un copain juste pour une nuit. Je veux quelque chose de sérieux. Et toi, tu ne peux pas me donner ça."  
  
"Réveilles-toi dans le monde réel. Aucun mec ne veut une relation sérieuse. Aucun."  
  
"Ah non?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Alors, faisons un pari."  
  
"Quel pari?"  
  
Je te montre que j'arrive à trouver un copain sérieux et toi tu me montres que t'arrives à trouver une copine sérieuse. En quatre jours. C'est juste, non?"  
  
"Comme tu veux chère Granger... et qu'est-ce qu'on parie?"  
  
Hermione commença à penser.  
  
"Je sais! Si je gagne, tu dois demander pardon à genou dans la Grande Salle à toutes les filles que tu as fait souffrir."  
  
"Et si je gagnes, tu passes une nuit dans mon lit. Juste pour dormir."  
  
"Aucun problème, toute façon je vais gagner. Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à arrêter d'être infidèle. Pari tenu. On commence à partir de demain."  
  
Les deux se serrèrent la main.  
  
"Maintenant on va dormir."  
  
Ils partirent dans des côtés opposés. Et à ce moment Draco appela Hermione de nouveau.  
  
"Granger... on se voit au petit déjeuner. Ma langue est impatiente... bonne nuit. Et rêve de moi."  
  
Hermione leva les yeux et alla se coucher.  
  
Draco se réveilla à huit heures du matin. C'était l'heure idéale pour faire leur action, pendant que les professeurs n'étaient pas dans la Grande Salle. Draco ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre d'Hermione pour la réveiller. Les rideaux du lit étaient fermés. Il s'approcha et les ouvrit un peu. Il monta sur le lit. Il y avait assez de lumière pour pouvoir voir le corps d'Hermione. Une fois encore les pensées de Draco restèrent sur la beauté d'Hermione. Il se pencha sur elle et commença à lui déposer des baisers sur le visage. C'était des baisers chauds et petits. Il susurrait à son oreille.  
  
"Hermione... réveilles-toi."  
  
Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et poussa un cri lorsqu'elle le vit dans son lit.  
  
"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?!?!?!"  
  
"Calme Granger. Je suis juste venu te réveiller. C'est mieux de faire maintenant l'action, pendant que les professeurs ne sont pas dans la Grande Salle."  
  
"T'as raison. Maintenant... SORS!!!"  
  
Quelque instants après, les deux descendirent et sortirent de la salle commune ensemble. Quand ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, Bertha les aperçus et se dirigea vers eux.  
  
"Enfin! Alors, ça va se passer comme ça: vous vous mettez au centre des quatre tables et vous vous embrassez. Je resterai à vos côtés pour compter le temps. Quand c'est fini, je vous le dirai."  
  
D'un coup, Hermione et Draco commencèrent à sentir tous les regards se poser sur eux. Ils se mirent bien au centre de la Grande Salle. Draco murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione.  
  
"T'es prête?"  
  
"Oui..."  
  
Draco mit ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. A cet instant, toute la Grande Salle resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Le temps passait et Hermione avait mis ses bras autour du cou de Draco. Et les minutes passèrent... et passèrent... jusqu'au moment où Bertha cria.  
  
"Ok. C'est fini. Les huit minutes sont écoulées. Vos pouvez arrêter."  
  
Mais ils ne se sont pas arrêtés. Autour d'eux, tout semblait n'avoir plus de son...  
  
"J'ai dit que c'était terminé... Draco? Granger? Vous m'écoutez? Vous pouvez vous lâchez..."  
  
Et ils continuèrent. Mais comme les êtres humains ont besoin d'oxygène, ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas. Ils restèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre. Ils se sont "réveillés" seulement lorsque Pansy se mit entre eux.  
  
"Drakie! Le temps s'est écoulé. Ta torture est terminée. Viens manger. T'as un mauvais aspect."  
  
Draco et Hermione s'éloignèrent, toujours en se regardant, sans cligner une seule fois des yeux, en silence.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
N/T: Voilà. Enfin fini! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous laisserez une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. En tout cas, c'est promis, le prochain chapitre arrive dans max (grand max) deux semaines. Mais c'est vraiment un grand max! Il viendra sûrement avant!  
  
Place aux réponses aux reviews:  
  
[Nagasaki]: Merci! J'espère que tu continues d'aimer cette fic!  
  
[Coralie Mc Lunday]: Micii beaucoup! J'espère que tu t'éclates toujours autant en lisant cette fic!  
  
[Lady Malfoy7]: Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle ta plu!  
  
[Cassandre]: Merci!!!  
  
[Shiefa Li]: Merci! Voilà la suite! J'suis d'accord... Pauvre Draco... ça doit faire mal!! ;)  
  
[Fumseck]: Micii! J'adore les bonnes grandes reviews! La tienne expliquait ce que t'aimais et j'adore ça!!! T'as tout à fait raison, Draco est beau mais il fo pas exagéré! Le coup de genou d'Hermione était peut-être un peu méchant mais ça lui apprendra! lol En tt cas, merci pour ta review!  
  
[frite12]: Merci! C'est vrai qu'imaginer Draco en serviette... *bave qui coule sur le clavier*!!!! Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi!  
  
[Lady Felton]: Tu dois me haïr encore plus maintenant... Mais j'espère que t'aimeras la suite et que tu me pardonneras pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à la poster! J'ai fait de mon mieux.  
  
[Hermione99]: Micii. Voilà la suite! C'est vrai que les réactions de Draco sont bien, mais que celles d'Hermione sont encore mieux!! lol  
  
[angenoire]: J'espère que ce chapitre t'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs! En tout cas, y a de l'action. Enfin bref, j'espère que tu as aimé!  
  
[Cookie]: Comme tu peux le voir, Draco se laisse un peu moins avoir dans ce chapitre! Et j'ai tenu compte de ta remarque: cette fois il y a moins de notes de la traductrice!! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre!  
  
[hermione jolie]: Voici la suite de cette fic! J'espère que tu l'as aimée!  
  
[Lythanie]: Merci pour ta review! J'ai enfin posté la suite! J'espère que t'as aimé. [Aigle d'or]: Merci!! Voilà la suite!  
  
[Loline]: Merci pour ta review. L'auteur n'a pas encore fini d'écrire cette fic. Je ne peux pas te dire quand vient la fin. En tout cas là, l'auteur a écrit 7 chapitres, mais ils sont longs, ça compense!  
  
[POurHikin]: Voici la suite! Voici la suite! Voici la suite! lol. Merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
[Kawine]: Merci! Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu aimé!  
  
[falcony24]: Je suis désolée d'avoir fait aussi long! J'espère que tu me pardonneras!! En tout cas, la voici la suite! J'espère que tu as aimé!  
  
[pititemeg]: Merci! Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, promis! Il y aura encore plein de rebondissements!  
  
[caroline]: Micii pour ta review! Voilà la suite tant attendue! J'espère qu'elle ta plu!  
  
[didie]: Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu la trouvée aussi bien que les autres chapitres!  
  
[julieandance]: Merci pour le mail que t'as envoyé! Voici la suite! J'espère que tu as aimé!  
  
Et le plus important: [Morticia]: Merci de m'avoir laissé traduire ta fic! Elle est super! Continue, je l'adore!!!! Bisous! (tradução: obrigado pour me ter deixado traduzir a tua fic! Elle est super fixe! Continua, adoro- a!!! Jokas grandes!)  
  
Voilà! Si j'ai oublié qui que ce soit, dîtes le moi et je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre! Et j'en suis vraiment désolée si c'est le cas!!!  
  
Ciao. Gros bisous! 


	5. Qui gagne?

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. La fic en elle-même appartient à Morticia. Donc je ne suis que la p'tite traductrice qui traduit pour le bonheur de ses lecteurs!!! :o)  
  
Résumé: Draco et Hermione vont devoir vivre ensemble pendant leur 7ème année... et ils se détestent. Enfin... se détestent-ils vraiment? Lisez pour le découvrir!  
  
N/T: Comme promis, voici le 5ème chapitre, en moins de deux semaines!! J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant que je l'ai aimé (surtout une certaine scène... vous verrez plus tard! Et vous m'en direz des nouvelles!). Et encore une fois (je me répète, je sais!): MERCI pour toutes vos reviews!!! C'est super sympa!!! Réponses aux reviewers à la fin. Micii encore!!  
  
Dernière petite N/T: entre * . * ce sont les pensées des personnages et entre ' ... ' ce sont leur conscience.  
  
Maintenant, place au chapitre!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Qui gagne?  
  
Quand elle arriva à la table des Gryffindor, Hermione constata que tous la regardaient, incrédules. Ron était très blanc, Ginny avait la bouche ouverte tout comme Neville et Harry semblait s'être arrêté dans le temps. Sans laisser le temps pour aucune accusation, Hermione commença immédiatement à parler, après s'être assise.  
  
"Avant que vous me jetiez vos verres à la figure, et que vous me tuiez, laissez-moi vous expliquer ce que vous venez de voir. C'est seulement le résultat d'un jeu stupide. Je continue de haïr Malfoy."  
  
Mais leurs expressions ne changèrent pas. Essayant de changer de sujet, Hermione dit.  
  
"Neville, tu peux me passer un toast?"  
  
"C'était quel jeu?"  
  
Harry semblait s'être réveillé de son voyage vers un monde lointain. Il avait une expression calme, mais ses yeux avaient une étincelle qui n'était pas normale.  
  
"Action ou vérité, avec les Slytherin. Ils sont apparus par surprise dans ma salle commune et je n'allais pas les laisser seuls. Ils me défièrent de jouer et j'ai accepté."  
  
"Qu'est-ce que t'as fais d'autre comme action?"  
  
"Rien. Je n'ai dit que des vérités."  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mione? La Hermione que je connais, dès qu'elle aurait vu les Slytherin entrer dans la salle commune, elle aurait été chercher McGonagall. Tu as changé..."  
  
"Tu peux le croire! J'ai changé! Et vous ne faîtes même pas le strict minimum pour essayer de me comprendre. On va faire la chose suivante: vous me laissez vivre ma vie, je vous laisse vivre la vôtre. Qui n'aime pas ma manière d'être, il peut tout de suite arrêter de me parler, parce que je n'aime pas les hypocrites. Ça commence à devenir fatiguant à la fin."  
  
Hermione se leva de nouveau et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, avec toute la Grande Salle fixée sur elle. Elle était furieuse. Comment ses propres amis pouvaient être si injustes? Décidée à tout faire seule, elle consulta son emploi du temps pour voir quel était son prochain cours. Potions avec les Slytherin. *Génial. Ce jour devient de mieux en mieux!* Il était encore tôt, mais Hermione commença à se diriger vers les cachots. Quand elle commença à marcher, une voix l'appela. Elle se retourna et vit Mark. Il lui fit un signe pour qu'elle l'attende.  
  
"Bonjour. Tu va aux cachots?"  
  
"Salut. Oui."  
  
"Je peux y aller avec toi?"  
  
"Bien sûr. Et Draco?"  
  
"Il est dans la Grande Salle avec Sarah."  
  
Ils commencèrent à marcher. Hermione était silencieuse et elle fixait le sol.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione? Tu veux me raconter?"  
  
"J'en ai marre de tout. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me jeter du haut d'une tour. Mes amis sont injustes avec moi, et probablement ils ne me parlent même plus."  
  
"Alors ce ne sont pas de vrais amis. Tu sais, les vrais amis sont là dans les moments difficiles. Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça, seule et triste. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu traînes avec moi. Ok?"  
  
Hermione sourit un peu. *Mark est vraiment très sympa. Et il se fait vraiment du souci pour moi.*  
  
"D'accord. Merci Mark. Tu es très sympa."  
  
Hermione sourit de nouveau.  
  
"Hermione, c'est comme ça que je veux toujours te voir. Souriante. T'es trop belle pour être triste. Comment ça se fait qu'une fille comme toi n'est pas de mec? Ils sont tous aveugles ou quoi?"  
  
"Oh... j'en ai aucune idée... en plus, je suis pas très spéciale..."  
  
"Pas très spéciale?! Ok. Alors c'est toi qui es aveugle. Moi, ça ne me gênerait pas du tout d'être ton petit copain..."  
  
Hermione rougit légèrement et Mark sourit.  
  
"Tu veux manger avec moi aujourd'hui?"  
  
"Où?"  
  
"Je prendrais quelque chose à manger de la Grande Salle et nous mangerions dans une salle abandonnée. Comme ça personne ne nous embête. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?"  
  
"Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée."  
  
Ils étaient arrivés aux cachots. Ils s'assirent parterre dans le couloir près de la salle de cours de Snape. Ils parlaient joyeusement, lorsque Draco et Sarah arrivèrent. A peine arrivé, Draco les regarda un peu de travers, tandis qu'Hermione faisait un demi-sourire. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que les autres arrivassent. Harry et Ron furent les derniers. Ensuite, Snape arriva. Il entra, avec les deux classes derrière lui. Hermione s'assit à une table isolée, t juste après Harry et Ron s'assirent à ses côtés. Ils semblaient essayer de faire qu'Hermione les pardonnassent, mais elle ne leur dirigea pas la parole. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce que Snape commença à parler immédiatement.  
  
"Très bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion très puissante et qui exige beaucoup de concentration. Je ne pardonnerai aucune erreur. Je vais vous mettre par groupes de deux. Potter, Goyle; Weasley, Crabbe; Malfoy, Harrison (N/A, la vrai: C'est Bertha. Celle du jeu d'action ou vérité, qui comptait le temps); granger, Parkinson; etc  
  
Et ainsi il continua jusqu'à ce que chaque élève soit dans un groupe de deux. Il donna les instructions et tous commencèrent à travailler. Hermione et Draco étaient de chaque côté opposé de la salle. A la table de Draco, ce dernier était un peu distant. Bertha appuya sa tête sur sa main et l'observa.  
  
"Comment vont les choses avec Sarah?"  
  
Draco répondit avec peu d'enthousiasme.  
  
"Bien..."  
  
Bertha commença à sourire sarcastiquement.  
  
"Quoi? Tu ne me crois pas? Sarah et moi on est très bien."  
  
"Tu peux tromper tout le monde, mais moi tu n'arrives pas à me tromper. Je te connais mieux que n'importe lequel de tes amis. C'est pas Sarah que tu aimes..."  
  
"Ah ouais. Maintenant tu me connais mieux que moi-même je me connais. Alors dis-moi. Qui est-ce que j'aime?"  
  
"Raconte-moi Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis avec ce baiser?"  
  
Draco rougit un peu mais il ne répondit pas.  
  
Tu vois? C'est elle que tu aimes. Et tu vas toujours le nier. Apprend à avoir des sentiments Draco... tu verras, tu ne perdras rien..."  
  
"Je déteste Granger. Je la désire seulement. Tout comme tous les gars de cette école. Celle que j'aime c'est Sarah."  
  
"Bien sûr... c'est évident..."  
  
Ils continuèrent à faire leur potion en silence.  
  
* * *  
  
Ce jour passa très rapidement. Le froid s'installa à Hogwarts. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà enroulés dans leurs manteaux.  
  
Hermione passa la journée avec Mark. Les deux découvrirent qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. En fin d'après-midi, hermione rentra au château, dans sa salle commune. Elle monta dans sa chambre. Décidée à prendre un bain avant d'aller rejoindre Mark, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, mais elle se rendit compte que Draco était dans la salle de bain. Alors elle mit son bikini noir, elle prit son shampoing et son linge et elle entra. Draco était en boxer, entrain de laver les dents. Quand il vit Hermione (avec si peu d'habits...) il a failli laisser tomber sa brosse à dents, en constatant que son corps était parfait. Il resta là, à la fixer avec sa brosse à dents dans la main. Et alors, avec la plus grande simplicité, Hermione posa son shampoing au bord de la baignoire, et elle posa le linge. Draco ne put éviter de la provoquer...  
  
"Granger, je crois que Dumbledore ne trouverait pas ça amusant ... des baigneurs dans le lac à cette époque de l'année... tu vois, le lac il doit être gelé, si j'étais à ta place je ferais attention."  
  
Hermione commença à ouvrir les robinets de la baignoire.  
  
"Ne sois pas stupide. Je ne vais pas au lac. Je vais prendre un bain. Mais comme il y un voyeur toujours dans les parages, je dois prendre quelques précautions..."  
  
"Non tu ne vas pas prendre un bain madame... au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, j'étais là avant toi. J'ai un rendez-vous donc je dois me dépêcher."  
  
"Tu vois, lézard puant, moi aussi j'ai un rendez-vous et je ne peux pas arriver en retard. Donc j'y vais en premier."  
  
"Non, tu ne vas pas en premier."  
  
La baignoire était pleine. En un geste rapide, Draco ôta ses boxers et se jeta dans l'eau. Hermione le regarda, choquée, et il commença à sourire de manière victorieuse.  
  
"Ok. T'as gagné. Mais dépêches-toi."  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers le bord de la baignoire pour prendre ses affaires. Et Draco en profita pour la mouiller de la tête aux pieds, ensuite il commença à rire incessamment.  
  
"Tu es très sexy quand tu es mouillée Granger..."  
  
"Je sais pas ce que tu prends pour être aussi stupide, mais en tout cas, je te félicite, parce que ça marche!!! Dehors il fait froid et maintenant je vais m'enrhumer!"  
  
"T'as une bonne solution... viens prendre ton bain maintenant. Il y a de la pace pour tous les deux."  
  
"Je préfère mourir d'une pneumonie que de partager une baignoire avec toi..."  
  
Draco prit les jambes d'Hermione et la poussait vers la baignoire. Ensuite il la regarda innocemment.  
  
"Oops... maintenant tu es encore plus mouillée..."  
  
Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune autre alternative sinon de prendre son bain, Hermione prit son éponge et tourna son dos vers Draco. Draco, lui s'est approché d'Hermione et se colla à son dos, la laissant prisonnière entre lui et la paroi. Ensuite il colla ses lèvres contre l'oreille d'Hermione et lui murmura.  
  
"Tu me laisses te donner ton bain?"  
  
Elle répondit à peine.  
  
"Laisses-moi me retourner pour que je te donnes ma réponse..."  
  
Draco donna à Hermione à peine assez de place pour qu'elle se tourne. Ils étaient si près qu'il était difficile pour eux de respirer. Hermione mit ses bras autour du cou de Draco et répondit de manière séductrice.  
  
"Non."  
  
Ensuite elle lâcha son cou, le poussa vers l'arrière et lui tira la langue. Draco, pour se venger, commença à lui lancer de l'eau sur le visage. Et elle lui rétribua le geste. Ils restèrent ainsi pas mal de temps, entre rires et amusements. Ensuite Draco se jeta sur Hermione et ils commencèrent à luter les deux, toujours en riant, en plaisantant. Alors Hermione poussa Draco, et il tomba avec elle sur ses genoux, dans une zone plus haute (N/A, la vrai: je m'explique: cette baignoire a une sorte de marche d'escalier qui sert à s'asseoir. Genre les jacuzzi). Ils n'arrivaient pas à arrêter de rire. Mais peu à peu, le rire s'arrêtait... et ils commencèrent à se fixer dans les yeux l'un l'autre. Le rire cessa complètement. A peine un petit sourire resta sur leur visage. Peu à peu leurs lèvres s'approchaient... un peu plus... et encore un peu... elles se frôlèrent très légèrement, mais à ce moment Hermione sortit de sur les genoux de Draco et lui il s'éloigna d'elle. Et les deux dirent en même temps.  
  
"J'ai une copine" et "J'ai un copain"  
  
Et ensuite ils dirent.  
  
"Sérieuse" et "Sérieux"  
  
En se rendant compte de ce qu'ils avaient dit, ils se regardèrent brusquement. Et ils parlèrent de nouveau en même temps: "DÉJÀ?"  
  
Leur bain s'arrêta là. Les deux sortirent de la baignoire et s'enroulèrent dans leur linge. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre, toujours en silence.  
  
* * *  
  
Après s'être préparée, Hermione alla rejoindre Mark. Il l'attendait avec un authentique banquet. Ils mangèrent et burent, toujours en discutant. Ils passèrent ainsi pas mal de temps. Mark raconta à Hermione un peu de sa vie, et elle fit de même. Quand ils en finirent avec la nourriture, Mark prit la main d'Hermione et lui fit un signe pour qu'elle vienne avec lui. Il pointa sa baguette vers la cheminée, et un joli feu rouge s'alluma. Mark s'assit parterre en face du feu et Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. Il la regarda, sourit et lui dit.  
  
"Tu sais Mione, j'ai une question à te poser..."  
  
"Parle Mark..."  
  
"Tu veux sortir avec moi?"  
  
Hermione sourit et pensa un peu. *Il est tellement sympa... c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il semble vraiment être bien. Si ça ne marche pas, je finirai tout. C'est si simple que ça.*  
  
"Oui je veux."  
  
Mark embrassa Hermione avec passion. Ils passèrent le temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence. A minuit, chacun partit dans sa salle commune. Hermione se coucha en pensant aux événements du jour. *Je suis tellement heureuse! Ce Mark est vraiment un chou...* 'Tu l'aimes vraiment?' *Bien sûr que oui! C'est mon copain...* 'C'est évident que tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu as fait juste à cause du pari. Tu sais parfaitement que Mark n'arrive pas à avoir une copine à la fois' *Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi. Je sais que j'aime Mark. Je déteste Malfoy.* 'Très bien. Tu te mens à toi-même...'  
  
Hermione s'endormit en pensant à ce que sa conscience venait de lui dire...  
  
* * *  
  
Les jours suivants se déroulèrent normalement. Hermione et Mark avait une relation assumée, tout autant que Draco et Sarah. Quand les couples se croisaient, Draco et Hermione échangeaient des regards remplis de haine et ils ne se parlaient presque pas. Hermione recommença à manger à la table des Gryffindor, et elle reparle avec tout le monde (malgré le fait que personne n'approuve sa relation avec Mark). Ron avait encore un peu de ranc?ur. Draco rappelait constamment le pari à Hermione.  
  
E ce jour arriva. Le jour où le pari devait prendre fin. Tout était calme. Mais c'était une calme apparente. A dix heures du soir, Draco et Hermione se retrouveraient dans leur salle commune pour savoir ce qui se passera. Le matin, Hermione se dirigeait seule vers la Grande Salle. Elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait.  
  
"Granger! Attends!"  
  
Hermione se retourna et vit une Bertha essoufflée qui s'approchait d'elle.  
  
"Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"  
  
"Je dois te dire quelque chose..."  
  
"Parle."  
  
"Mark n'est pas fidèle."  
  
"Quoi?!"  
  
"T'as bien entendu Granger. Et je peux te le prouver là maintenant si tu veux."  
  
"Comment..."  
  
Bertha prit le bras d'Hermione et la traîna dans les corridors. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte d'une salle de cours abandonnée. Bertha ouvrit un peu la porte et dit.  
  
"Regarde."  
  
Hermione regarda à l'intérieur de la salle. Mark était couché sur une fille. C'était une Slytherin. Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser et après Mark sourit. Ils allaient se lever. Hermione referma vite la porte. Bertha la regardait de manière préoccupée. Mais Hermione restait calme.  
  
"Ils vont sortir. On va se cacher derrière la statue là-bas."  
  
Hermione poussa Bertha et elles se cachèrent derrière une statue d'un dragon. Peu après les deux purent voir Mark sortir seul.  
  
"Cynique. Il fait ça pour que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'il me trompe..."  
  
Bertha semblait vraiment sincère, mais Hermione trouvait son attitude bizarre. Elles restèrent là. Peu de temps après, la fille sortit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. C'était l'occasion qu'Hermione attendait.  
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as raconté ça?"  
  
"Parce que tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il te fait. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux. Je n'aimais pas qu'il te prenne pour une abrutie. J'ai pensé que tu devais savoir. Mark a toujours été comme ça..."  
  
"T'as bien fait. Merci. J'ai seulement perdu le pari."  
  
"Quel pari?"  
  
"Un que j'ai fait avec Malfoy. Pour voir qui arriverait à avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un. A ce que je vois, j'ai déjà perdu... Comment est-ce que Malfoy va avec Sarah?"  
  
"Excellent. J'ai trouvé ça étrange. Il ne la pas trahie une seule fois. J'en suis sûre."  
  
"Quel malheur... bon, allons à la Grande Salle. J'ai quelque chose à régler avec Mark."  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?!"  
  
"Attends, tu vas voir. Personne ne me prend pour une abrutie."  
  
Hermione se dirigea très rapidement vers la Grande Salle, avec Bertha sur ses pas. Bertha était très curieuse. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Hermione se dirigea d'un coup vers la table des Gryffindor. Elle jeta ses livres sur la table, faisant que l'attention générale de la table des Gryffindor se tournât vers elle. Harry était prêt à lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais Hermione parla la première.  
  
"Je reviens tout de suite."  
  
Elle serra les points et se dirigea vers Léa table des Slytherin. Mark était assit au milieu de la table et il y avait une place de libre en face de lui. Hermione s'approcha de la table et tapa avec force la table. Avec le bruit, beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent vers elle, incluant Mark qui dit.  
  
"Salut Mione... il y a quelque chose qu'il se passe?"  
  
"Par pur hasard, oui il y a quelque chose qui se passe. Regarde bien mon front."  
  
Mark regarda son front confusément et demanda.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il a de mal?"  
  
"Est-ce que tu penses qu'une pair de cornes irait bien sur mon front?"  
  
Mark sourit, se montrant tranquille. Draco, qui s'asseyait à côté de Mark, écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, avec un verre de jus d'orange à la main, buvant peu à peu.  
  
"Je ne comprend pas à quoi tu te réfères..."  
  
"Est-ce que quelqu'un à une plume dans la salle? Il me semble que Mark a besoin d'un dessin...mais je vais simplifier. Tu crois que je suis stupide? Je ne le suis pas. Et avec moi tu ne joues pas. Mon front est joli comme ça. Tout lisse."  
  
Hermione porta son attention sur Draco, lui souriant.  
  
"Est-ce que ton jus d'orange est bon?"  
  
Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, Draco sourit méchamment.  
  
"Très savoureux... t'en veux un peu?"  
  
"Oui... merci tu es très gentil."  
  
Draco donna son verre à Hermione qui le versa sur la tête de Mark. Beaucoup d'élèves commencèrent à rire et à applaudir. Hermione sourit simplement et dit.  
  
"Tout est fini entre nous... ciao mon chou..."  
  
Mark essayait d'enlever le jus d'orange, furieux. Il regardait Hermione de côté et de manière menaçante. Elle fit son parcours de retour vers la table des Gryffindor, souriant méchamment. A peine arriva-t-elle à sa table, qu'elle s'assit et commença à manger avec l'air le plus simple du monde. Ron faisait une tête de bonheur pur.  
  
"Mione! T'es géniale!"  
  
"Je sais..."  
  
Tous rirent heureux. Le jour continua sans aucun événement. A chaque qu'ils se croisaient, Draco souriait à Hermione en lui disant que le pari était bientôt fini. Hermione avait perdu. Et elle détestait perdre. Maintenant elle devait passé la nuit avec Draco.  
  
A dix heures du soir, Hermione se dirigea calmement vers sa salle commune. Elle n'était pas pressée du tout d'arriver là-bas. Mais elle rencontra Draco dans un des couloirs du château.  
  
"Voyons, voyons... voici la perdante... prête à dormir?"  
  
"Je crois que nous devons discuter avant."  
  
"Je suis tout ouï..."  
  
"Tu as peut-être gagné le pari, mais en dormant avec moi, tu es infidèle envers ta copine. Donc, ce n'est pas une relation sérieuse."  
  
"T'as tout à fait raison. On va faire comme ça: le temps est passé. J'ai gagné le pari parce que j'ai réussi à avoir une relation sérieuse. Donc maintenant je peux rompre avec Sarah. C'est juste, non?"  
  
Draco souriait, impatient, et Hermione le regardait avec la bouche légèrement ouverte.  
  
"Tu n'es pas être entrain de parler sérieusement... tu vas rompre avec Sarah à cause d'un pari stupide? Comment est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va se sentir?"  
  
"Elle en a marre de moi... elle serait même reconnaissante si je romps avec elle. Elle aime Mark. Dépêche-toi. T'es d'accord ou pas?"  
  
"Si elle est comme ça, je pense que le meilleur c'est... c'est toi qui sait, je..."  
  
"Parfait! Va dans notre salle commune et attends-moi. Je ne serai pas long."  
  
Draco sortit le plus rapidement possible à travers les corridors, laissant derrière lui une Hermione avec la bouche ouverte. Abandonnant son expression étonnée, elle continua son chemin vers sa salle commune, perdue dans ses pensées... *J'arrive pas à y croire... il va rompre avec sa copine pour pouvoir dormir avec moi...* 'Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça?' *Moi?! J'en sais rien... je trouve ça mal... pauvre fille...* 'Quand est-ce que tu vas l'admettre? Toi et lui vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Et le fait qu'il rompe avec sa copine ne fait que de le prouver.' *C'est ridicule! Il a rompu avec sa copine, parce que, s'il le veut, demain il peut en avoir une autre.*  
  
Hermione fit le chemin vers sa salle commune quasiment inconsciemment, tellement elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle arriva devant le tableau et dit le mot de passe. Dans la salle commune, il y avait juste un feu dans la cheminée, ce qui donnait à la salle une lumière rouge et une ambiance chaude et confortable. Hermione se jeta sur le canapé, le ventre vers le bas. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir avec Draco. Elle savait qu'il allait tenter quelque chose. Et elle savait aussi que probablement, elle n'arrivera pas à résister. Elle attendit environ dix minutes, ensuite le tableau s'ouvrit. Draco entra, entouré de son manteau noir. Il se mit à genou devant Hermione et fit son habituel sourire malicieux.  
  
"Tout est arrangé... qu'est-ce que tu penses d'aller mettre ta chemise de nuit? Enfin, si tu veux, tu peux aussi venir nue... je n'ai aucun problème avec ça."  
  
"Ce qu'il est marrant le petit. Je vais m'habiller. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre. J'y vais tout de suite."  
  
"Je te préviens Granger. J'attends maximum dix minutes. Si tu n'est pas encore là, je vais te chercher et je vais pas être doux avec toi..."  
  
"J'AI DIT QUE J'ARRIVE!"  
  
"VITE!"  
  
Hermione se leva et murmure "Stupide". Elle s'habilla, pas trop pressée, elle lava ses dents et ouvrit lentement la porte de Draco. Sa chambre ressemblait à celle d'Hermione, mais les couleurs dominantes étaient le noir et le vert. Le lit, qui avait aussi des rideaux, avait les rideaux ouverts. Draco était couché, vêtu simplement d'un boxer bleu foncé. A peine vit-il Hermione, il fit un énorme sourire.  
  
"Entre. Viens te coucher..."  
  
Hermione entra et ferma la porte. Ça promettait d'être une longue nuit.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
N/T: Voilà!! J'espère que vous avez aimé! La scène dont je parlais en haut c'est celle dans la salle de bain. Ben, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre?! Maintenant, je vais faire un truc que j'ai jamais fait: je vais mettre des "espèces de questions" pour faire genre "suspense" [truc rien à voir... mais bon...]. Enfin, si vous voulez y répondre dans les reviews, vous pouvez le faire, si vous ne voulez pas, faîtes-le pas!!! Alors:  
  
Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi dans cette chambre? Vous pensez que Mark va faire quelque chose pour se venger de ce qu'Hermione lui a fait devant toute la Grande Salle (qui, soit dit en passant, était magnifique!!! La tête du pauvre Mark plein de jus d'orange!!! Priceless!)?  
  
Voilà, maintenant vous en faîtes ce que vous voulez de ces questions!!  
  
Réponses aux reviewers:  
  
[cool]: Je suis contente de voir que j'ai un nouveau lecteur!! Merci pour les compliments (décidemment, je m'en lasserai jamais!!). C'est vrai que si Hermione et Draco seraient sortis ensemble, ça serait plus simple, mais bon, l'auteur à décider de faire autrement!! Mais j'espère que tu as aimé quand même!!! Biz!  
  
[Hermione99]: Merci pour ta review!! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre! Bisous!  
  
[ellimac]: Tu dis que ta review est pas très originale, mais j'adore toutes les reviews!! Merci en tout cas pour la tienne!! Zoubi!  
  
[Zmija]: Voici la suite tant attendue! T'avais raison dans le sens où Hermione est sortie avec Mark. Et c'est vrai qu'imaginer Draco demander pardon devant tout le monde à genou, ça aurait fait bizarre. En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!! Biz  
  
[Fumseck]: Micii pour ta review et pour tes compliments! T'sais, moi aussi, quand ils se sont embrassés dans la Grande Salle, ça ma donner des papillons dans le ventre comme tu le dis! C'était chou. Enfin bref, j'espère que tu as aimé ce cinquième chapitre! Bisous  
  
[Miss-Tania]: Merci pour ta review! Voilà la suite!! Biz  
  
[Link9]: T'avais l'air de la vouloir vraiment cette suite, alors bon, comme je suis une si méchante traductrice que ça, je l'ai mise!! J'espère que t'as aussi aimé ce chapitre!! Merci pour ta review! Bisous  
  
[Lana]: Micii pour ta review! Voilà la suite! Biz  
  
[Coralie Mc Lunday]: Voilà, t'as pu voir qui a gagné le pari! Le pari a duré 4 jours, mais c'est notre p'tit Draco qui a gagné le pari! Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre la suite pour voir ce qu'il va se passer dans la chambre! Tout cas, merci pour ta review! Bisous  
  
[tolkiane]: Micii pour ta review! Voilà la suite tant attendue!! Biz  
  
[Annya]: Merci pour les compliments! Bien sûr que je vais continuer!! J'espère que t'as aimé le chapitre! Ziboux  
  
[Lythanie]: J'suis contente de voir que tu as adoré le chapitre précédent! J'espère que t'as autant aimé ce chapitre là que le chapitre d'avant! Tout cas, merci pour les compliments! Et voici la suite tant attendue! Bisous  
  
[frite12]: Merci pour ta review! C'est vrai que c'est assez confus, dans les sens où on ne sait pas très bien qui aime qui, mais ça se précisera dans les chapitres suivants, et ça a déjà commencé à se préciser dans ce chapitre, mais pas assez encore. Et t'avais raison, c'est bien Draco qui a gagné le pari! Et l'histoire du baiser de 8 minutes, c'est vrai que ça a dû être compliqué de s'embrasser pendant 8 minutes sans respirer!! Mais bon, je pense qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen!! Bisous!!  
  
[andréanne malefoy]: Merci pour tes deux reviews! Voici la suite! Biz  
  
[phénix20]: Micii pour ta review et pour les compliments! Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'as aimée!! Biz  
  
[DW]: C'est gentil d'avoir reviewer. Faut pas dire honte à toi! En tout cas tu l'avais lue, et ça me fait plaisir ça! C'est clair que je ne vais pas lâcher la fic, sauf si l'auteur arrête d'écrire! Mais si elle arrête, je la "mettrai entre tes mains", et là je pense qu'elle oubliera vite fait l'idée d'arrêter! lol! C'est vrai quoi, sous la torture de Lorie (dsl pour les fans...), y a pas trop moyen!!! Et même si elle ne comprenait pas les paroles, la musique est suffisante!!! lol En tout cas, merci pour les compliments! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre. Bisous  
  
[angedesfées]: Merci pour tes 3 reviews et pour tous tes compliments!! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour envoyer la suite le plus vite possible! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!!! Biz 


	6. La dignité des Malfoy

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. La fic en elle-même appartient à Morticia. Donc je ne suis que la p'tite traductrice qui traduit pour le bonheur de ses lecteurs!!! :o)  
  
Résumé: Draco et Hermione vont devoir vivre ensemble pendant leur 7ème année... et ils se détestent. Enfin... se détestent-ils vraiment? Lisez pour le découvrir!  
  
N/T: Hellooooooo!!! Bon, pour commencer, je suis désoléééee pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre! J'ai été très occupée avec les inscriptions pour aller au gymnase (les suisses comprendront) et donc voilà, j'ai mis du temps! Scusez-moi! Et MERCI beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Elles sont supers! C'est super sympa de prendre le temps de me laisser un tit mot! Ça me fait super plaisir! Et ça me motive à écrire plus vite (je suis sûre que j'aurai mis plus de temps à poster ce chapitre sans vos reviews!). Bon, anyway, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre!  
  
Dernière petite N/T: entre * . * ce sont les pensées des personnages et entre ' ... ' ce sont leur conscience.  
  
Et maintenant, lisez!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
La dignité des Malfoy  
  
"Je dois l'admettre Granger... tu es très bien en pyjama..."  
  
"Je suis venue ici pour dormir, pas pour entendre des compliments stupides. Compris?"  
  
"Uhhhh j'ai peur! T'es tellement agressive. T'es toujours comme ça la nuit?"  
  
Sans répondre, Hermione fit le tour du lit et se coucha sur le côté qui était vide. Comme c'était une nuit froide, elle s'enroula dans les couvertures, en tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible de Draco. Voyant qu'Hermione était vraiment déterminée à dormir et à ne lui prêter aucune attention, Draco ouvrit bien le rideau de son côté du lit, laissant entrer la lumière des bougies, il s'appuya contre le dos du lit, et il prit un livre qu'il commença à lire. Mais il ne lut pas en silence. Il lut à voix haute pour tester les nerfs d'Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna brusquement et regarda Draco furieusement.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es entrain de faire là?!"  
  
"J'explique."  
  
Draco ferma son livre et pointa la couverture du livre.  
  
"Ceci est un livre. Si tu l'ouvres..."  
  
Il ouvrit le livre et pointa vers les lettres.  
  
"... tu verras qu'il y a des lettres, qui forment des mots, qui forment des phrases et..."  
  
"Ne me prend pas pour une débile!!!"  
  
"Calme Granger... tu demandes et je réponds. Tu ne trouves pas que je me porte bien?"  
  
"Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Tu ne peux pa lire cette merde plus bas? Et pendant qu'on y est, tu ne pourrais pas lire dans le canapé? Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec autant de lumière!"  
  
"Premièrement: fais gaffe à ton langage Miss Granger. Deuxièmement: je ne vais pas sortir de ce lit de si tôt. Troisièmement: habituez-vous à la lumière princesse."  
  
"Pourquoi tu dois toujours être comme ça? T'es détestable!"  
  
"Merci!"  
  
Hermione se tourna de nouveau son dos à Draco et s'enroula dans les couvertures. *Qui est-ce qu'il pense qu'il est? Il doit se trouver très important... et en plus il continue de lire à voix haute. Il est tellement irritant! Je vais plutôt retourner dans ma chambre.*  
  
Sans avertir, Hermione sauta du lit et Draco lâcha son livra, restant là à l'observer.  
  
"Et où est-ce que la princesse va?"  
  
"Aux toilettes. Ou maintenant je vais aussi devoir m'habituer à tout faire au lit?"  
  
"T'as cinq minutes. Si tu fais plus long que ce temps, je vais te chercher une nouvelle fois, mais je ne serais pas doux."  
  
Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. En silence, elle traversa la pièce et entra dans sa chambre. Heureuse d'être dans une chambre plus chaude, elle se coucha et fit un sortilège pour que la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Elle rit en imaginant la tête de Draco lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il ne dormira pas avec elle. Elle se couvrit avec les couvertures et ferma les yeux, prête à dormir. Les cinq minutes étaient passées et elle entendait déjà les pas de Draco dans la salle de bain. Elle se redressa pour mieux entendre et regarda la porte entre les rideaux de son lit. Elle pouvait l'entendre dire plusieurs formules vers la serrure de la porte, et elle commença à rire encore plus qu'avant. La porte n'irait jamais s'ouvrir. C'était une formule inventée par elle et que elle seule pouvait défaire.  
  
'Click!' la porte s'ouvrit. Draco entra en trombes dans la chambre d'Hermione, la baguette à la main.  
  
"Cinq minutes et quinze secondes sont passées. Maintenant on va retourner dans ma chambre."  
  
Hermione se mit dans un coin pour que Draco ne l'attrape pas. Mais elle savait qu'il allait y arriver. Et il y arriva. Draco prit Hermione dans ses bras, même après les violents coups de pied qu'elle lui a donnés. Elle cria et protesta, mais ça ne l'avança à rien. Draco l'emmena dans la chambre, la coucha sur le lit et ferma la porte à clé.  
  
"Granger... je pensais pas que tu déshonorais pas tes paris. Maintenant je pense qu'on va devoir régler nos problèmes."  
  
"J'ai peur! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Me frapper?"  
  
Draco eut un rire maléfique.  
  
"Rien de tout ça. Je vais faire encore pire..."  
  
Draco se jeta sur le lit, restant sur Hermione, lui bloquant les bras avec les genoux et il commença à la chatouiller. Elle ne résista pas longtemps et commença à rire incessamment. Tellement, qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Draco ne prêta pas beaucoup attention à ça et il continua.  
  
"Malfoy... arrête... ça suffit... tu es entrain... d'abuser..."  
  
Draco ne la chatouilla pas seulement. Il en profita aussi pour la toucher dans des zones du corps d'Hermione qu'il n'avait jamais touché avant. Elle pouvait être entrain de rire, mais elle était plus enragée que jamais.  
  
"ARRÊTE!!!!"  
  
Il arrêta de lui faire des chatouilles, mais il ne la lâcha pas.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?"  
  
"J'ai dit que ça suffit!"  
  
Draco commença à rire et il lâcha Hermione. Cette dernière ajusta ses habits et regarda les yeux de Draco avec de la haine.  
  
"Maintenant c'est mon tour!"  
  
Avec toute sa force, Hermione se jeta sur Draco et se vengea de la même manière. Ça a bien marché, parce que Draco était énormément chatouilleux et il commença immédiatement à rire. Il ne s'est même pas efforcé pour arrêter Hermione. Au lieu de ça, il a essayé de lui faire la même chose, ce qui fait que les deux n'arrêtaient plus de rire. Mais peu à peu, ils s'arrêtèrent, et un sourire resta à peine affiché sur leurs lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se tenaient les mains, assis sur le lit, en se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Et alors, sans avoir le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, ils s'embrassèrent. Le monde atour d'eux disparu. Eux seul existaient, dans un baiser complètement spontané qui les unissaient comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Il n'existait plus de haine, même pas de méfiance, c'était à peine un baiser qui se prolongea longtemps, et qui les mena à des câlins et des caresses pleins de tendresse. Mais tout s'arrêta. Ils se séparèrent et redevinrent ceux qu'ils étaient avant. Deux ennemis remplis de haine. Hermione lâcha Draco et d'éloigna. Draco fit de même, et il posa son regard sur celui d'Hermione, avec une expression assez confuse sur le visage.  
  
"Pourquoi t'as fait ça?"  
  
"Ça c'est moi qui te le demande..."  
  
"Je te hais."  
  
"Et moi je te hais encore plus."  
  
"Parfait!"  
  
"Parfait!"  
  
Ils se tournèrent le dos et se couvrirent avec les draps. Draco éteignit les bougies et ferma les rideaux du lit. Mais les draps n'étaient pas très grands, et comme les deux étaient très éloignés, le drap ne les couvrait presque pas. Hermione tira sur le drap pour qu'elle en ait plus. Et Draco resta sans rien sur lui (N/T: je parle des draps évidemment!). Furieux avec la situation, Draco fit exactement la même chose, laissant Hermione sans rien sur elle (N/T: même note qu'avant, je parle du draps!). Elle tira de nouveau sur le drap, et ils continuèrent ainsi successivement. Chaque fois, ils étaient plus énervés, ils tiraient avec tellement de force qu'ils déchiraient presque le drap. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Après plusieurs tentatives, Draco tira avec tellement de force que le drap se déchira en deux.  
  
"Excellent! Comme ça maintenant tu ne m'embêtera plus!"  
  
Enroulés dans leur respective partie du drap, et s'efforçant le plus possible pour se toucher le moins possible, les deux s'endormirent rapidement.  
  
* * *  
  
Peu à peu, les rayons du soleil entrèrent entre les petits espaces laissés entre les rideaux. C'était le présage d'une journée ensoleillée et sans pluie. Lentement, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, essayant de s'habituer à la clarté. Elle était couchée de côté. Mais elle n'était plus au bord du lit... elle était au milieu. Son bras entourait quelque chose de chaud... quelque chose qui respirait... quelqu'un qui respirait. Quelque chose était posée sur son dos. Une main de doigts fins et longs, qui étaient enroulés dans quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Ramenant chaque bout, Hermione fut abasourdie par la réalité. Draco et elle avaient dormi enlacés. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle aimait ça. A ses côtés, Draco s'était lui aussi réveillé et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les eux arrivèrent à la même conclusion au même moment. Ils tournèrent leur tête pour se voir, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se lâchèrent immédiatement, dégoûtés de la situation. La première à parler fut Hermione.  
  
"Tu étais entrain de me serrer dans tes bras?!"  
  
"Non! C'est toi qui me serrais dans tes bras! Contrôle-toi!"  
  
"Quoi? C'est ça... c'est toi qui te contrôles pas! Tu crèves toujours d'envie de m'embrasser! Et c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de dormir avec moi!"  
  
"Mais c'est toi qui a eu l'idée du pari! Et maintenant je vais devoir me désinfecter parce que tu m'as touché. Sang-de-Bourbe..."  
  
Paf! Draco se prit une énorme gifle de la part d'Hermione. Ses doigts restèrent marqués sur le visage de Draco. Draco n'arriva même pas à articuler un mot. Il touchait l'endroit où il reçu la gifle, bouche bée.  
  
"Tu vas devoir laisser de côté la désinfection pour plus tard, parce que la salle de bain est à moi maintenant. Et tu vas avoir des problèmes si t'essayes d'entrer. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser."  
  
Sur ces mots, Hermione passa par-dessus Draco (N/T: Bah oui, ils sont encore dans le lit.) et entra dans la salle de bain.  
  
*Cette fille a un de ces culots! Elle m'adore mais elle ne veut pas l'admettre.* 'Et toi? Tu ne l'adores pas?' *Bien sûr que non! Je la déteste!* 'Ouais... mais tu vois, le baiser d'hier ne disait pas ça du tout...' *ça suffit! Je dois redevenir l'ancien Malfoy. Mais je vais l'ignorer. Faire comme si elle n'existait pas.*  
  
Arrêtant ses pensées, draco se leva et se rappela qu'il avait des devoirs en potions à terminer. Il mit son peignoir noir et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, prêt à descendre. Mais une autre personne montait les escaliers...  
  
* * *  
  
"Je le déteste!"  
  
Dit Hermione entre les dents, le bruit de l'eau étouffant ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
"Je le déteste tant!"  
  
Pendant qu'elle disait ça, elle frappait le mur avec ses mains. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur froid et ferma les yeux. Serait-ce possible qu'il soit aussi méchant? Et qu'il la traite aussi mal? Et si c'était tout un rêve? Elle se réveillerait dans sa chambre et Draco apparaissait avec un petit-déjeuner, serviable et sympathique. Jamais dans son esprit raisonnable elle identifierait un Malfoy avec le mot sympa, encore moins avec le mot serviable, et encore avec une fille descendante d'une famille moldue.  
  
"Regarde la vérité en face. Il ne changera jamais."  
  
Mais cependant, une petite voix criait en son fort intérieur: 'L'amour change les gens...'  
  
* * *  
  
"Père! Quelle surprise vous voir par ici..."  
  
Lucius Malfoy avait une main sur le bord de l'escalier et l'autre tenait sa canne avec une tête de serpent. Ses deux étaient vêtues de gants noirs. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir et ses habituels habits noirs. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, tombaient le long de son dos, attachés avec un lacet noir en satin. Voyant Draco, Lucius dessina sur son visage un sourire méchant.  
  
"J'aurais voulu venir avant Draco. Mais cela m'était impossible. Notre Seigneur avait besoin de moi plus que jamais."  
  
Lucius descendit les quelques marches qui restaient, et Draco suivit son exemple.  
  
"Nous avons besoin d'avoir une petite conversation... à propos d'un certain événement qui s'est déroulé dans la Grande Salle. Tu sais de quoi je parle Draco?"  
  
Draco se força à faire une tête pensive, malgré le fait qu'il sache parfaitement à quoi son père se référait.  
  
"Je ne vois pas... quel événement?"  
  
"Je n'aime pas quand tu me mens jeune homme... à vrai dire, il n'y a pas eu qu'un événement... il y en a eu plusieurs. Commençant par le jour où tu as demandé au professeur Snape qu'il enlève la punition à la Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu veux m'expliquer?"  
  
"Ah! Ça... bon... c'est simple. Etant la préfète-en-chef et moi le préfet- en-chef, nous devions organiser le bal, et elle ne pouvait pas être punie et..."  
  
"Elle n'aurait pas pu lui demander? T'étais obligé de salir ton nom avec une telle humiliation? Mais nous allons continuer... dans ce bal... tu es arrivé bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec la Sang-de-Bourbe?"  
  
"Je devais le faire. Dumbledore nous surveille et il veut que nous soyons des exemples. Croyez-moi père, je n'ai eu aucun plaisir à lui donner mon bras..."  
  
"Bien sûr... nous allons voir comment tu expliques ceci. On m'a dit que tu as embrassé la même Sang-de-Bourbe dans la Grande Salle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"  
  
"Euh... bien... ce fût le résultat d'une action d'un jeu. Comme le bon Malfoy que je suis, je me devais d'accomplir ma tâche. Mais je n'ai pas aimé ceci non plus."  
  
"On m'a aussi dit que tu l'as embrassé plus de temps qu'il ne le fallait. Et maintenant je te le demande. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Miss Granger? Tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris? Tu as oublié que tu étais un Malfoy?!"  
  
"Il ne se passe rien père. Croyez-moi, je ne..."  
  
Lucius leva sa canne et frappa, avec la tête de serpent, le visage de Draco, avec une telle force, que Draco commença immédiatement à saigner de la lèvre. Avec l'impact, il tomba parterre. Il nettoya le sang avec la manche de son peignoir, et se releva, avec de la haine dans les yeux.  
  
"Ça n'arrivera plus. Je vous en donne ma parole."  
  
Un bruit à l'autre bout de la salle fit que les deux se retournassent. Hermione, vêtue de son uniforme, les cheveux encore mouillés, descendait les escaliers avec quelques livres en main. A peine aperçu-t-il Hermione, Lucius se retourna complètement et il fit un sourire narquois. Hermione aussi fit aussi un petit sourire narquois en voyant Lucius.  
  
"Miss Granger..."  
  
"Mister Malfoy..."  
  
"Je dois l'admettre... vous êtes très différente par rapport à la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus... je dirai que vous êtes... une femme."  
  
Lucius observa Hermione de haut en bas, de manière séductrice. Ceci fit qu'Hermione était complètement dégoûtée, même si elle ne le montra pas.  
  
"Je suis enchantée de le savoir, mais je suis déjà un peu en retard."  
  
Avec les yeux de Lucius constamment sur elle, Hermione se dirigea vers le portemanteau où son manteau était accroché. Mais avant de le prendre, elle se retourna.  
  
"J'avais oublié Malfoy... la salle de bain est libre à présent. J'y ai laissé de l'eau de javel pour que tu fasses ton petit service... à plus. Et... j'ai été très heureuse de vous revoir... Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Tout le plaisir fut pour moi... Miss Granger."  
  
Draco regardait son père de côté, constatant qu'il 'bavait' pratiquement pour Hermione. Elle sortit par l'entrée du tableau, et la salle fut de nouveau plongée dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Lucius se tourne vers Draco et lui parle.  
  
"Elle est différente... très différente..."  
  
Lucius s'arrêta une seconde avec un air pensif affiché sur son visage.  
  
"Je me suis peut-être précipité. Probablement, ça ne doit pas être trop dur de l'embrasser et de ne pas perdre la notion des choses... elle est vraiment très attirante..."  
  
De nouveau, Lucius se perdit dans ses pensées, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il secoua la tête et reprit sa haute posture.  
  
"Bien. Mais nous ne pouvons pas oublier que c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, et les Sang-de-Bourbe sont une race à éliminer. Et c'était quoi cette histoire avec l'eau de javel? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui lave la salle de bain..."  
  
"Rien à voir père! C'était juste une blague sarcastique de Granger."  
  
"Elle est sarcastique? Et intelligente aussi. Perspicace. C'est une combinaison parfaite... J'espère que tu ne commettras pas d'autres erreurs Draco. ET je te le dis. Nous allons commencer à nous voir plus fréquemment, ici, à l'école."  
  
"Pourquoi père? Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez enfin occuper la place de ce vieux fou."  
  
"Non Draco. Pas pour l'instant. Mais je ne peux pas parler de ce sujet. Je te suggère de te dépêcher. Tu as cours."  
  
* * *  
  
Avec ses pas rapides, Hermione arriva rapidement à la Grande Salle, encore perturbée par les regards de Lucius. A peine arriva-t-elle à la table des Gryffindor, elle s'assit seule, car ses amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Elle commença à beurrer son bout de pain et elle se servit du café. *Est-ce que c'était mon imagination ou Malfoy saignait de la lèvre? Lucius est tellement dur. S'il n'avait pas l'influence de son père, je suis sûre que Malfoy serait différent... pourquoi doit-il faire tout ce que son père lui dit de faire? Pourquoi doit-il...*  
  
"Bonjour Mione!"  
  
Hermione sauta sur sa chaise tellement elle avait eu peur. Son bout de pain lui tomba des mains et elle se retourna pour voir qui était arrivé.  
  
"Ginny! Tu m'as fait peur!"  
  
"Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si tu es dans la lune?"  
  
"J'étais seulement entrain de penser à quelque chose. Rien de très important."  
  
Ginny s'assit à côté et commença à l'observer, la tête appuyée sur une main.  
  
"C'est lui n'est-ce pas?"  
  
"Lui qui?"  
  
"Draco... comment cette nuit s'est passée?"  
  
"Bien..."  
  
Hermione raconta tout à Ginny, en précisant les moindres détails. Ginny avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et elle absorbait l'histoire comme si elle était une éponge qu absorbait de l'eau.  
  
"Et ma nuit s'est passée ainsi..."  
  
"Toi et lui... vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre! Quand est-ce que vous allez l'admettre?"  
  
"Mouais...je pense que... non rien. Oublie. Je le déteste, il me déteste, et il ne me veut que du mal."  
  
"Arrête! Tu sais mieux que moi que ce n'est pas vrai! Il est beaucoup influencé par Lucius! Mais il doit y avoir un moyen pour qu'il s'ouvre à toi. Tu vas voir. Tu peux arriver à faire ça. Essaye. Ça en vaut le coup."  
  
"Sincèrement je ne suis pas intéressée. Et maintenant on arrête de parler de ça parce qu'il y a Neville qui arrive."  
  
Ginny dû se taire, contrariée, et dû entendre l'histoire ennuyeuse que Neville racontait.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco entra dans la Grande Salle assez de mauvaise humeur. Il s'assit à côté de Bertha qui était seule et qui le salua tout de suite.  
  
"Bonjour!"  
  
"Seulement si c'est pour toi..." (N/T: Dans le sens: pour moi le jour n'est pas bon.)  
  
"Ui... quelle tête! Comment cette nuit s'est passée?"  
  
Draco regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne n'écoutait, et il raconta tout avec tous les détails à Bertha.  
  
"Et c'est ainsi que ma nuit s'est déroulée... et mon matin... Imagine si mon père était arrivé cinq minutes plus tôt et qu'il m'aurait vu au lit avec elle dans mes bras! Quelle peur! Probablement, je serai déjà mort! Quelle chance..."  
  
Bertha fixait son verre avec un air pensif.  
  
"Ok Draco. Tu dois l'admettre. Toi et elle, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu dois laisser l'influence de ton père de côté. Soit vrai avec elle. Elle le mérite. Et toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureux. Avec la vie que tu mènes maintenant, tu ne vas jamais y arriver! Tu dois changer. Discute avec elle. Je suis sûre que vous allez finir par vous entendre. En plus, ton père l'a bien aimée... même un peu trop... mais..."  
  
"Ouais! Si c'était seulement bien aimer! Bertha, il la déshabillait du regard! C'est dégoûtant!"  
  
"Tu vois? T'es mort de jalousie! Tu penses que t'es le seul à pouvoir la regarder comme ça, et personne d'autre. Je l'ai remarqué. Spécialement quand elle est avec Weasley, et quand elle était avec Mark aussi. Et tu penses que je ne me souviens pas en quatrième année quand elle est arrivée au bal avec Krum? T'es resté là, à la fixer! Admets-le! Tu aimes Granger!"  
  
Bertha avait le souffle court, tellement elle avait parlé rapidement. Draco la regardait choqué, bouche bée. Bertha respira profondément et continua.  
  
"Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux, mais je sais ce que tu ressens, et je ne vous laisserai pas tranquilles avant de vous avoir mis ensemble. Parce que c'est ce qui est juste."  
  
"Arrête Bertha... je ne l'aime pas. Je la déteste... et je ne sortirai jamais avec elle... c'est impossible... tu te trompes...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
N/T: Voilà, voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé! Laissez-moi une tite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! Le prochain chapitre viendra le plus rapidement possible. Je ne dis pas quand, parce que après, je sais que j'arriverai pas à me tenir au délai, donc voilà, il arrivera dès que c'est possible. Tout ce que je vous dirai sur le prochain chapitre, c'est: Mark riposte!  
  
Réponses aux reviewers:  
  
[artémisia watson]: Merci pour tes compliments! Et merci aussi pour la traduc' du mot 'smirk'. C'est vrai que c'est difficile d'imaginer un Draco sans un sourire narquois! Tout cas, micii. Bisous.  
  
[Maria]: Micii pour ta review et tes compliments! J'espère que t'as aimé le "déroulement" des choses dans ce chapitre! Au moins, Mark s'est pas pointé! Biz.  
  
[frite12]: Désolé de t'avoir laissée sur un "entre... viens te coucher". J'espère que tu me pardonneras. ;) J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre et que tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Et micii pour tes compliments et pour ta review!! Kiss.  
  
[Link9]: Voilà ENFIN la suite! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. J'espère que t'as aimé. Et merci pour ta review!! Biz.  
  
[Tolkiane]: Micii pour ta review!!! J'vois que j'suis pas seule à être dingo de Draco!! Et à sauter tt partout!! lol. Micii pour tes compliments et la voici la suiteuh!! J'espère que tu l'as aimée! Kiss.  
  
[Hermione99]: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que t'as aimé la suite. Et le coup fourré, c'est pour le prochain chapitre!! Bisous.  
  
[Titi Snorkie's powa]: Micii pour la review et tous les compliments!!! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre!! Biz.  
  
[Miss-Tania]: J'espère que t'as aimé la suite. Tout cas, micii pour ta review. Et pour les questions, j'ai mis ça comme ça. J'savais pas trop quoi mettre dans ce chapitre, alors je mets rien. Kiss.  
  
[andréanne malefoy]: Mais moi je veux pas que tu pleures!!!! C'est pour ça que je vais continuer!! ;) Micii pour les compliments! Biz.  
  
[LeslieGlady]: Micii pour ta review! La fic sera complétée, ne t'inquiète pas! Le seul truc c'est que l'auteur met environ un chapitre par mois. Là, c'est le 6ème chapitre que je poste et elle vient de poster son 8ème. Donc, dès que j'aurai posté le 8ème chapitre, faudra attendre un tit peu. Tout cas, micii pour les compliments. Kiss.  
  
[cookie]: Merci bcp pour tes 2 reviews! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic, c'est ta préférée!! J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir fait autant attendre! Tout cas, j'espère que t'as aimé c'te suite. Biz.  
  
[Emy]: Voilà la suite. J'espère que t'as aimé. Kiss.  
  
[Fumseck]: Micii pour ta review!!!! J'veux pas être la cause de plus de dégâts à ton cerveau!! lol Donc j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour que ce soit pas trop long! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre!! Biz.  
  
[Annya]: C'est la moindre des choses de ma part de laisser un tit à mes extra reviewers!!! Micii pour tes compliments et pour ta review! Ziboux!  
  
[Nina]: J'espère que t'as aimé comment la nuit s'est déroulée!! Micii bcp pour ta review! Kiss.  
  
[Kikou]: Et moi je te dis un gros DE RIEN!!!!!! Franchement, ça me fais plaisir de voir qui a des gens qui aiment ma traduc'. Micii bcp pour tes compliments. J'espère que t'as aimé cette suite! ;) Bisous.  
  
[Coralie Mc Lunday]: De rien, ça me fais plaisir de répondre à toutes vos reviews! Effectivement, c'était la honte pour Mark... mais il va riposter!! ;) Micii pour ta review et pour les compliments! Kiss.  
  
[angedesfées]: Micii pour tes 2 reviews!! Voilà la suite! J'espère que t'as aimé. Biz.  
  
[Giulia]: Merci bcp pour tes compliments et pour ta review! Voici la suite tant attendue!! Kiss.  
  
[Lady Felton]: Micii pour ta review! J'suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi: si j'étais Mione, je me ferait pas non plus prier pour aller ds le lit de Draco!!! Voici la suite! J'espère que t'as aimé!! Biz.  
  
[p'tit caramel]: Micii pour ta review et pour tes compliments! Alors toi aussi t'as aimé la partie où Hermione renverse son jus d'orange sur Mark!!! C'était trop fort!! Voici la suite!! J'espère que tu l'as aussi aimée!! Kiss.  
  
Voilà, voilà. Gros bisous et RDV au prochain chapitre!!!! 


	7. Un jour pour oublier

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. La fic en elle-même appartient à Morticia. Donc je ne suis que la p'tite traductrice qui traduit pour le bonheur de ses lecteurs!!! :o)  
  
Résumé: Draco et Hermione vont devoir vivre ensemble pendant leur 7ème année... et ils se détestent. Enfin... se détestent-ils vraiment? Lisez pour le découvrir!  
  
N/T: ... je suis une méchante traductrice... je suis encore désoléééée (bon, je crois que je me répètes là non?!?! JE le fais à tous les chapitres!!!) mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu!! Enfin voilà, l'important c'est qu'il soit là, nan?! Enfin voilà koi... 101 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est le plus bo kdo k tous mes reviewers pouvait me faire!! MERCI BEAUCOUP!!!!!!!!!!!! Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews dans ce chapitre (voir à la fin de ce chapitre the raison) mais je me rattraperai!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dernière petite N/T: entre * . * ce sont les pensées des personnages et entre ' ... ' ce sont leur conscience.  
  
ET MAINTENANT, LISEZ!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Un jour pour oublier  
  
Fatiguée d'entendre l'histoire ennuyante de Neville, Hermione se leva et se mit à la recherche d'Harry et de Ron. Elle se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffindor, supposant que les deux se trouvaient là. Et elle ne se trompa pas. Harry et Ron étaient assis dans un coin de la salle commune, près de la cheminée, et ils parlaient très doucement, avec leurs têtes très rapprochées. Un moment passa, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de la présence d'Hermione.  
  
"Mione... est-ce que t'es là depuis longtemps?"  
  
"Suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que vous mijoter quelque chose... dites- moi. Ça a un rapport avec qui?"  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent de manière complice. Alors Ron fit un signal avec sa bouche à Harry et se dernier se leva.  
  
"Bon, j'y vais... je dois parler à Hagrid... on se voit en cours de potions."  
  
"Mais Harry, on va avec toi, ça fait longtemps que je ne lui parle plus."  
  
Hermione s'approcha d'Harry pour l'accompagner. Mais Ron retint son poignet.  
  
"Reste Hermione. J'ai besoin de te parler..."  
  
Hermine regarda Ron pas très confiante, et ensuite elle regarda Harry, qui lui fit un mouvement pour l'encourager.  
  
"A plus."  
  
Hermione s'assit où Harry était auparavant, croisa les jambes, et attendit que Ron parle. Mais il ne dit rien. Il avait l'air assez nerveux.  
  
Il appuyait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et regardait le sol, concentré. Hermione craignit qu'il aie quelque chose de très important à lui dire.  
  
"Ron, je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça... raconte-moi tout maintenant. Tu me fais peur. C'est à propos de quoi?"  
  
Ron leva lentement la tête pour regarder Hermione.  
  
"C'est sur notre relation Mione."  
  
"Oh non Ron! Ne me dis pas que tu es encore fâché avec moi! Je commence à en avoir marre."  
  
"Non Hermione. Même si dernièrement tu m'aies donné de bonnes raisons pour que je sois fâché, et que ton comportement ait changé, je ne suis pas fâché avec toi. Je veux juste te dire quelque chose que j'ai au fond de moi depuis longtemps, et maintenant, c'est le bon moment pour que ça sorte."  
  
Hermione imaginait déjà ce qui allait suivre. Ron inspira profondément et dit:  
  
"Je t'aime bien. Je t'aime bien, vraiment beaucoup. (N/T: ça tourne pas très bien se bout de phrase, mais bon, j'espère que vous arrivez à comprendre quand même!) Et ça me rend triste que tu donnes autant d'attention à Malfoy. Il ne te mérite pas! Il ne vaut rien! Ne te laisse pas avoir. Il deçoit tout le monde. C'est pour ça, qu'en tant que meilleur ami, je te laisse choisir. Mon amitié, ou lui."  
  
Ron rougit un peu mais il maintenu son expression dure et sérieuse. Hermione resta bouche bée, tellement elle était étonnée. Pendant un moment, elle resta ainsi, complètement étonnée, en attendant que Ron abandonne son expression sérieuse et qu'il lui dise que tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'était qu'une blague. Ceci n'arriva pas et Hermione dû changer d'attitude.  
  
"Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me dis Ronald Weasley! Tu insinues que MOI j'aime courir après Malfoy et que tu vas arrêter d'être mon ami à cause de ça?"  
  
"Non! Je suis entrain de te dire que tu fais exprès de le provoquer! Tu aimes ces petits jeux avec lui! Il ne te mérites pas Mione... c'est pour ça que..."  
  
"Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais aussi stupide! Et tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre de tout ça! J'en ai marre de tout le monde, de toutes les intrigues, les malentendus, de tous les sous-entendus pathétiques, de TOUT!!! C'est pour cette raison que je ne choisis n'y Malfoy, ni toi, parce que personne ne me pousse à faire quelque chose, et encore m'intimide et me donne des ordres! Félicitations, parce que grâce à ta stupidité, tu viens de perdre une amie!"  
  
Hermione se leva rapidement, prête à sortir de la salle. Mais Ron se leva aussi et dit la phrase qui la gela et la fit s'arrêter au milieu de son chemin.  
  
"Mais je t'aime!!!"  
  
Ron devint plus rouge que ce qu'Hermione avait déjà vu. Elle se retourna très lentement, et avec une expression furieuse, elle le regarda bien au fond des yeux.  
  
"Alors prouve-le."  
  
Et sans donner à Ron une opportunité de lui répondre, elle sortit par le tableau, directement vers les donjons. Les élèves qui normalement la saluaient, n'essayèrent même pas de le faire, vu l'expression grave qu'Hermione avait. *Il ne manquait plus que ça! Ron me dire ce que je dois faire! Sincèrement, je ne suis pas dans mes bons jours. Et ça ne fait que commencer...*  
  
"Ei! Granger!"  
  
Hermione se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. C'était Bertha.  
  
"Tu fais une de ces têtes! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore une fois Draco..."  
  
"Oh! Ce que Malfoy fait ou ne fait pas ne m'intéresse plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est ma vie est un enfer et que je suis entourée que de démons!"  
  
"Bien, je dois l'admettre... on m'a déjà traitée de beaucoup de choses, mais 'démon', c'est une nouveauté..."  
  
"Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Désolé. Mais aujourd'hui je suis vraiment fâchée..."  
  
"Que aujourd'hui? Moi je dirai que c'est tous les jours..."  
  
Bertha et Hermione se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Draco qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir mal éclairé près du cours de Snape.  
  
"Il ne manquait plus que toi pour me faire encore plus mal à la tête!"  
  
Bertha fit une grimace avec sa bouche.  
  
"Bon... je pense que je vais y aller... je ne veux pas arriver en retard au cours de Snape..."  
  
Mais Draco et Hermione ne la regardèrent même pas, trop occupés avec les regards meurtriers qu'ils se lançaient l'un à l'autre, comme des poignes de glace.  
  
"T'étais obligée de m'humilier devant mon père?"  
  
"Ça m'a fait du bien de voir sa tête, lui qui est tellement habitué à te voir toi donner des ordres aux Sang-de-Bourbe... c'était le seul bon moment cde cette journée de merde..."  
  
"Personne ne se fout de ma gueule Granger. Encore moins toi... je t'ai déjà averti plusieurs fois... tu es entrain de jouer avec le feu."  
  
Avec les lèvres à d'infimes centimètres de ceux d'Hermione, Draco dit chaque mot explicitement et avec une pause entre les mots.  
  
"Que... ça... ne... se... reproduise... plus... T'as bien entendu Granger? Sinon.."  
  
"Sinon quoi? Je n'ai pas peur de toi, contrairement à ce que tu penses. J'ai une personnalité. Je ne me cache pas derrière un massque..."  
  
"C'était pour moi ça?"  
  
"Si c'est la bonne taille... (N/T: là elle parle du "masque" que Draco porte pour cacher sa vrai personnalité.)"  
  
Draco laissa tomber ses livres et poussa Hermione contre le mur avec tellement de force qu'Hermione gémit de douleur. Lui agrippant les poignets avec une certaine force, il 'colla' ses lèvres à une oreille d'Hermione.  
  
"On est les deux seuls... ils sont tous en cours. Si tu cries, personnes ne t'entendra. T'as vu comme c'est facile de te dominer? Comme c'est facile de faire trembler d'anxiété... de peur... de désir..."  
  
Le dernier mot resta en écho dans la tête d'Hermione comme si c'était un cri. Elle savait que c'était vrai. Il pouvait la dominer très facilement. *Maudit soit-il!* pensa-t-elle. Draco descendit ses lèvres jusqu'au cou d'Hermione et commença à y déposer des baisers chauds et légers, et il murmura entre dents, pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.  
  
"Tu t'imagines ce que je peux te faire là, tout de suite? T'es complètement sans défense..."  
  
Hermione descendit sa tête au niveau de celle de Draco et dit.  
  
"On terminera cette conversation dans notre salle commune. Le mieux c'est d'aller au cours de Snape maintenant. Je pense que ton papa ne trouverait pas ça très amusant que tu courbes des cours, pour être avec une Sang-de- Bourbe dans des couloirs sombres..."  
  
"Tu ne m'échapperas pas Granger...on a encore beaucoup..."  
  
Draco regarda le corps d'Hermione avec le même regard séducteur que celui de Lucius.  
  
"... de 'points' à régler..."  
  
Draco lâcha Hermione et prit ses livres. Elle fit de même. Les deux marchèrent côte à côte en silence, en un pas rapide vers le cours de Snape. A peine arrivèrent-ils, ils frappèrent à la porte. Les classes étaient déjà à l'intérieur, et Hermione pouvait déjà pressentir une punition lourde de la part de Snape. La salle était plongée dans le silence. Un moment après ils purent entendre des pas venant vers la poignée de la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione dû se contenir pour ne pas lâcher un cri. A l'embrassure de la porte ne se trouvait pas Snape. Mais bel et bien Lucius Malfoy. Draco maintenu sa posture calme et sérieuse, mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait moins de couleur que d'habitude, et Hermione pouvait sentir sa nervosité.  
  
"Père?"  
  
"Non. Professeur Malfoy. Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, on vous attendait. Entrez s'il vous plait."  
  
Draco entra, suivit d'Hermione. Prêts à entendre le fameux discours du 'vous-allez-être-punis', se fut avec une grande surprise qu'ils entendirent les mots suivants de Lucius.  
  
"Asseyez-vous rapidement. Nous parlerons à la fin."  
  
Plus détendus, ils coururent vers leurs places. Lucius se plaça dans le bureau, devant les deux classes. Debout, ayant sa posture haute, il continua son discours.  
  
"Comme vos camarades ont déjà eu l'occasion de l'entendre avant votre interruption abrupte, Mr. Malfoy et Miss Granger, je suis pour substituer votre professeur habituel de potions, Severus Snape, tandis que celui-ci substituera votre professeur Lupin..."  
  
En prononçant le nom de Lupin, Lucius fit une tête désagréable.  
  
"... qui a dû s'absenter un moment."  
  
Lucius fit une pause. Personne n'osait faire un unique petit bruit. Respirer trop haut était un crime suffisant pour être puni par Lucius.  
  
"J'espère travailler aussi bien ou encore mieux que votre vrai professeur. Je connais votre méthode d'enseignement et je le maintiendrai. Je ne permettrai aucunes discussions, changements de partenaire et encore d'aides."  
  
Avec ce dernier commentaire, Lucius regarda directement dans les yeux d'Hermione, avec un petit sourire narquois dans au coin des lèvres.  
  
"Suivant les règles que je vous ai données, vous pouvez vous mettre par paires, comme vous l'étiez dans les cours précédents et vous pouvez terminer votre potion que vous avez laisser reposer."  
  
Une fois de plus, Hermione dû se joindre à Pansy, qui lui jetait des regards de venin pur de temps en temps. La potion se déroulait bien. Hermione travaillait efficacement et était beaucoup plus rapide que Pansy. Vers la fin du cours, Lucius commença à faire un tour de tables pour voir les potions fumantes, et il arriva rapidement à la table d'Hermione.  
  
"Très bien Miss Granger... votre potion semble être bonne. Mais pour la prochaine fois, je vous suggère de travailler à deux et d'arrêter de faire les héroïnes. Moins 10 points pour Gryffindor."  
  
"Mais Parkinson ne veut pas travailler! Excusez-moi professeur, mais ce n'est pas juste!"  
  
"J'avais déjà entendu parler de votre arrogance. Moins 20 points, en plus des 10. Et n'oublier pas de venir parler avec moi à la fin du cours, pour que nous puissions parler de votre punition. Est-ce que j'ai été clair?"  
  
"Parfaitement, professeur."  
  
Hermione s'assit et croisa les bras, laissant une bonne vision du chauderon à Pansy. Lucius devînt encore plus furieux que ce qu'il était déjà.  
  
"Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez être entrain de faire?"  
  
"Je laisse Parkinson récupérer le temps qu'elle a perdu à fixer les fesses de votre fils et qu'elle finisse la potion. Comme ça, c'est pas le héros de l'histoire, non?"  
  
Lucius frappa son poing sur la table de cette paire, ce qui fit que Pansy sauta de peur.  
  
"Miss Granger..."  
  
Mais, juste au bon moment, l'heure de fin de cours arriva. Les élèves commencèrent à tout ranger pour abandonner la salle. Mais Lucius cria encore.  
  
"Je veux un résumé de 10 pages à propos des plantes utilisées comme venins en Asie! J'enlève des points à ceux qui n'ont pas un résumé passable!"  
  
Hermione commença à ranger ses affaires, et Draco était déjà devant le bureau de son père. Lucius maintenait sa position haute devant Hermione.  
  
"Suivez-moi Miss Granger."  
  
Lucius s'assit au bureau, avec Draco et Hermione en face. Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard d'appréhension. Mais ils regardèrent de nouveau devant eux, de peur que Lucius ne capte leur échange de regards.  
  
"Miss Granger, votre punition est ici, dans cette salle, à 21h00, vu que mon bureau n'est pas accessible aux élèves. Quant à toi Draco, nous parlerons après."  
  
"QUOI?! Je suis punie et lui pas? C'est injuste!!! Je vais immédiatement parler au professeur McGonagall!"  
  
"Comme vous voulez Miss Granger. Mais rappelez-vous... c'est ma parole contre la votre. Pensez bien à ce que vous allez faire. Je ne suis pas à peine un professeur, je suis aussi un des éléments les plus importants de la direction de cette école..."  
  
Lucius se leva et ouvrit la porte.  
  
"Maintenant vous pouvez sortir. Et je ne veux pas que ce genre de retards se reproduisent."  
  
Furieuse avec cette situation, Hermione sortit rapidement de la salle, avec Draco immédiatement derrière elle. Draco suivit ses pas. Et Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, se tournant vers Draco.  
  
"N'essaye même pas faire un seul commentaire! Un Malfoy c'est déjà impossible à supporter, alors deux, ça me ramène au suicide!"  
  
"Si ça te réconforte d'une certaine manière, laisse-moi te dire un chose: crois-moi, ma punition va être bien pire que la tienne."  
  
Et sans rien dire d'autre, Draco passa à côté d'Hermione et disparut au fond du couloir sombre.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione ne prêta pas assez attention au cours, dû aux événements de ce matin. Elle haïssait Lucius de toutes ses forces. Pour ce qu'il lui faisait, et pour ce qu'il faisait aux autres. Mais le pire de ce jour devait encore arriver. Comme si un cours de potion avec Lucius, et un cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Snape ne suffisaient pas, au repas de midi, beaucoup d'élèves n'arrêtaient pas de la regarder. Les gars riaient et lui clignaient l'?il, et les filles lui lançaient des regards fulminants. Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi. Quand elle marchait vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger, un gars de Slytherin s'arrêta devant elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
"Tu me fais la même chose que tu as fait à Mark? Moi je saurai en profiter..."  
  
Hermione regarda le garçon avec un air assez confus, n'ayant vraiment aucune idée de ce que celui-ci voulait parler. Le garçon eut un sourire narquois et partit dans le sens opposé de celui d'Hermione. Mais les approchements ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Un groupe de filles de 5ème année crièrent bien fort à Hermione.  
  
"Espèce de chienne!!!"  
  
Mais Hermione continua de marcher, faisant comme si elle n'entendait rien. Quelle était la raison de tout ça? En entrant dans la Grande Salle, les murmures augmentèrent, beaucoup de gens la pointaient du doigt et ils murmuraient des choses à l'oreille de leur camarades, et d'autres simplement la regardaient de travers en étant dégoûtés. Mais ce fut en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffindor que la bombe explosa. Ron s'assit en face d'elle avec la furie d'un volcan.  
  
"Je ne te reconnais plus Hermione!"  
  
"Je n'y crois pas... Excuse-moi? Je ne comprend pas."  
  
"Maintenant tu fais semblant de ne rien savoir... je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais autant cynique!"  
  
"Ça te dérangerai de m'expliquer?! Je suis complètement paumée là!"  
  
"Tu as tellement changé! Je croyais te connaître. Ce que tu fais est dégoûtant! Dis-moi: qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Mark?"  
  
"A Mark?! Rien! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû lui faire? Mais vu que tu es tellement informé, tu peux m'éclairer?!"  
  
"Tu es une tarée sexuelle! Tu voulais le mettre dans ton lit de force! Tu n'as pas su le respecter. T'aurais dû voir sa tête! T'as été une authentique chienne! Comment est-ce que t'as pu faire ça? Tu es réellement..."  
  
"Attend deux secondes! Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça? C'est pour ça qu'on me pointe du doigt?"  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Bien sûr que c'est pour ça! Et je trouve que c'est très bien qu'ils te censurent!"  
  
"Dis-moi TOUT DE SUITE qui t'as dit ça!!!"  
  
"Ce n'est personne de spécial! Tout le monde sait! Tout le monde a découvert la chienne que tu es! (N/T: Je tiens à préciser: si j'aurai traduit littéralement, le mot n'aurait pas été "chienne" mais "chèvre"! Mais dans ce cas là, le sens du mot c'est "chienne", donc voilà, c'étais juste pour la tite précision!)"  
  
"Comment est-ce que t'as pu croire que c'était vrai? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu faire ça?! Pense bien avant de parler et écoute les deux côtés, parce que l'un des deux est entrain de mentir! Et ce n'est pas le mien! Je n'ai jamais essayé de mettre dans mon lit Mark! Et crois-moi, il n'est pas un petit puceau innocent! C'était plutôt le contraire! Pourquoi crois-toi qu'il couchait avec d'autres filles en même temps? Merci Ron d'être tant mon ami et de me comprendre aussi bien, mais pour des amitiés dans ce genre, pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'ennemis? (N/T: autrement dit: mieux vaut avoir des ennemis que des mais comme ça) Et maintenant je vais essayer d'arrêter cet interrogatoire, parce que je n'ai rien fait!"  
  
Et plus furieuse que jamais, Hermione se leva violemment, prenant avec un verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux en entrant en contact avec le sol. Mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, tellement elle avait hâte de retrouver Mark. Ça ne sera pas facile de le retrouver, vu l'immensité du château et le manque de pistes.  
  
Lancée dans les couloirs, en tournant dans un coin, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Elle leva le regard pour voir qui c'était. Draco.  
  
"Fais gaffe à où tu vas! Où est Mark?"  
  
"Depuis quand est-ce que je connais sa vie?!"  
  
"Tu dois avoir une idée!"  
  
"Tu me cherches?"  
  
Hermione se retourna rapidement pour se retrouver en face de Mark. Celui-ci était appuyé contre le mur et regardait Hermione avec un sourire méchant.  
  
"Oui! J'étais précisément à ta recherche! Qu'est-ce que t'as raconté à toute l'école?"  
  
"Ma chérie... Ne me dis pas que tu t'es énervée avec les rumeurs..."  
  
Dit Mark, imitant un air concerné, mais qui fut vite échangé avec un sourire narquois.  
  
"C'était à peine une petite leçon, pour que tu apprennes que personne ne m'humilie..."  
  
Draco regardait les deux, confus. A ce qu'on peut voir, ça devait être l'unique personne de cette école qui n'était au courant de rien. Hermione s'approcha encore plus de Mark, et leva son bras qui avait le poing serré. Réunissant toute sa force, elle donna son meilleur coup de poing au visage de Mark. La lèvre de Mark commença directement à saigner. Quelques élèves s'arrêtèrent pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
  
"Je veux que cette histoire soit réglée aujourd'hui. Débrouilles-toi!"  
  
"Tu peux faire ce que tu veux Granger! Je vais toujours tout renier. Ou je t'avais jamais dit que j'étais un acteur merveilleux?"  
  
Et à ce moment, Draco se 'réveilla'.  
  
"On va dans notre salle commune Mark. Va en cours Granger."  
  
"Arrête Malfoy! Je n'ai pas encore terminé..."  
  
Draco agrippa le bras d'Hermione avec force et hermione faillit trembler en voyant comment ses yeux brillaient de haine.  
  
"Je m'occupe de ça! Va t'en!"  
  
Hermione s'éloigna assez contrariée, mais sans aucune envie d'affronter un Malfoy en fureur. Et avec encore moins d'envie, elle se dirigea en cours d'arithmancie...  
  
* * *  
  
Transfiguration était le dernier cours d'Hermione. A la fin du cours, McGonagall fit un signe à Hermione pour qu'elle s'approche.  
  
"Miss Granger, je dois vous confier que je suis un peu préoccupée avec vous. Depuis quelques cours en arrière, j'ai remarqué que vous ne prêtiez pas l'attention nécessaire au cours. En plus d'être votre professeur, je suis votre amie, c'est pour cela que j'aimerai que vous vous sentiez à l'aise de parler avec moi, quand vous en avez envie."  
  
"Merci professeur... mais je n'ai rien de spécial, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Rien qu'un bon dîner ne puisse résoudre."  
  
"Si c'est ce que vous pensez Miss Granger, vous pouvez disposer."  
  
"Mais merci quand même professeur..."  
  
"Toujours là pour vous Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione sortit de la salle de cours. Elle déambulait dans les corridors, sans destination. Elle ne voulait pas aller à la bibliothèque ni à la salle commune des Gryffindor. En fait, elle ne voulait pas entendre de nouveau ces commentaires stupides. Elle n'avait pas faim, ni avait envie de lire. Mais une voix la fit retourner à la réalité.  
  
"Mione!"  
  
Au fond du couloir, Harry courait vers elle. Essoufflé par la course, il s'appuya contre le mur à côté d'Hermione.  
  
"Harry, si tu viens me faire la morale, tu peux oublier de suite, parce que je suis complètement crevée et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre des sermons."  
  
"Du calme. Je viens simplement te dire que tu peux compter sur moi, car je te crois et je sais que tu serai incapable de faire ce que Mark raconte à tout le monde. Maintenant, ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je dois t'amener à la Grande Salle."  
  
"Quoi? N'y pense même pas! Pour entendre leurs commentaires de nouveau? Non!"  
  
"C'est Malfoy qui m'a dit de le faire. Je suis chargé de t'amener à la Grande Salle. Je te promet que ce n'est rien de méchant."  
  
"Je ne sais pas Harry... les plans de Malfoy tournent tout le temps au vinaigre..."  
  
"Aies confiance en moi. Si ça tourne mal, je donne un coup de poing à Malfoy. Je t'en donne ma parole."  
  
"Mais si je me fâche, ça sera de ta faute!"  
  
"Ok. Je te demande juste une chose: ne fais pas attention à ce que les autres disent."  
  
"Je vais essayer..."  
  
Harry mit un bras autour des épaulées d'Hermione et il la conduisit à la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves mangeait déjà. Aucun signal de Draco, ni de Mark, ni de Ron. Hermione s'assit avec Harry, essayant d'ignorer les commentaires des élèves. Peu de temps après, Mark entra dans la Grande Salle. Il avait un '?il au beurre noir' et avait du mal à marcher. Harry sourit à Hermione.  
  
"On dirait qu'il s'est bagarré..."  
  
Hermione rétribua son sourire. Et Mark, au lieu de s'asseoir à la table des Slytherin, se plaça au milieu des quatre tables, en direction d'Hermione. Il siffla pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde, et commença à parler fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.  
  
"Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre repas. Mais j'aimerai éclaircir une chose puisque vous êtes tous là. Ce que j'ai raconté à propos d'Hermione Granger, c'est tout des mensonges."  
  
Hermione resta légèrement bouche bée. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et Mark continua.  
  
"Elle n'a jamais essayé de profiter de moi, et je vous confie que c'était plutôt le contraire. Hermione est une fille excellente, une petite amie géniale, et c'est de ma faute si notre relation s'est terminée. Ces rumeurs inventées par moi, furent juste un moyen de me venger. Pour cela, j'aimerai demander pardon à tous ceux que j'ai menti et spécialement à Hermione. Excusez-moi."  
  
Mark regarda bien au fond des yeux d'Hermione. Et Hermione sourit victorieuse. Après son discours, Mark se retourna et sortit de la Grande Salle. Hermione pu sentir les regrets de tous ceux qui l'avaient accusée. *C'est dommage que Ron ne soit pas là...*  
  
Après un repas bien plus tranquille, et avec plusieurs personnes qui lui ont demandé pardon, Hermione se sentit plus prête à affronter sa punition, malgré le fait que pour aller rejoindre un Malfoy, personne n'est jamais à 100% prêt. Il restait 10 minutes avant 21h00 quand Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle, en direction des donjons. Elle fit le parcours lentement, sans être pressée d'y arriver. Elle frappa à la porte de la salle de potions et entendit les pas de Lucius à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
"Bonsoir Miss Granger... entrez seulement..."  
  
Hermione entra dans l'énorme salle, sans aucune présence d'élèves. A peine une ou deux bougies étaient allumées, donnant à la salle une ambiance fantomatique. Lucius ferma la porte derrière lui. Il passa devant Hermione et s'assit au bureau de Snape.  
  
"Très bien. Regardez autour de vous. Il n'y a que des tables immondes, pleines de restes de potions qui sont renversée par des élèves désastreux. J'ai une tâche pour vous. Sans aucune magie, vous devrez nettoyer chaque table et appliquer une couche imperméable pour que les immondices ne reviennent plus..."  
  
"Professeur, excusez-moi mais je pense que ce genre de travaux sont faits par Mr. Flint. (N/T: je ne sais pas trop si c'est ça son nom, mais c'est le concierge de l'école)."  
  
"C'est supposé être une punition, et non pas des vacances au paradis. Epargnez-moi votre arrogance. En plus, élevée dans une ambiance Muggle, vous devrez avoir une grande habilité à faire ce genre de travaux..."  
  
Lucius fit un sourire narquois. Le même que Draco fit tellement de fois en l'humiliant. C'était héréditaire.  
  
"Donnez-moi votre baguette magique. Je dois avoir la certitude que vous n'êtes pas une jeune fille maline... vous avez là-bas des ustensiles muggles pour vous aidez, et la couche imperméable se trouve dans le seau. Vous pouvez commencer."  
  
Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui lui arrivait. C'était un abus de pouvoir. Elle pensait que la punition aurait été de faire une potion de très grand niveau ou un truc du genre, et jamais de servir de bonne aux yeux de Lucius. Elle prit le frottoir et commença à nettoyer les tables qui étaient au fond de la salle, faisant attention à ne pas toucher les liquides, parce qu'on ne sait jamais à quoi ils vont servir. Table par table, Hermione nettoya sous l'?il attentif de Lucius. La chaleur commença à se faire sentir (N/T: dans le sens 'il fait chaud' et non dans le sens sexuel!) et, même si on était dans les donjons, Hermione fut obligée d'enlever son manteau. Elle pouvait sentir les longs regards de Lucius sur tout son corps. Essayant de l'ignorer, Hermione continua son travail. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud, mais elle refusait d'enlever d'autres habits, évitant ainsi d'autres regards de la part de l'homme blond.  
  
Elle en était à la dernière table. Après avoir terminé, elle regarda autour d'elle pour admirer son travail. Elle avait les habits très sales et pleins de produits de nettoyage, les cheveux étaient attachés en haut de sa tête sans style, et sa cravate était desserrée avec quelques boutons de sa chemise ouverts.  
  
"J'ai terminé professeur."  
  
Lucius se leva et se mit à côté d'Hermione. Il regarda autour de lui et sourit narquoisement.  
  
"Bien Miss Granger... on dirait que vous avez l'art du nettoyage... maintenant nous devons essayer pour voir si c'est bien fait."  
  
Avec un mouvement de baguette magique, Lucius fit apparaître un chaudron plein d'une substance orange. Avec une louche, il prit un bout de liquide et le mit sur la table qui venait d'être nettoyée. Comme il fallait s'attendre, la couche imperméable fit que tout le liquide disparut et que la table ait l'air propre comme avant. Hermione s'esclaffa doucement en voyant la tête désappointée de Lucius. Mais Lucius continua et répéta le geste sur toutes les tables, et sur toutes les tables le liquide disparut, révélant l'efficacité du produit. Quand il termina, il posa le chaudron sur le bureau.  
  
"Vous avez fait votre punition. Maintenant..."  
  
Avec un geste simple, Lucius laissa tomber le chaudron, faisant que toute la substance qui s'y trouvait s'éparpille parterre.  
  
"Que je suis maladroit! On dirait que vous devrez nettoyer ça aussi..."  
  
Hermione n'arriva plus à se retenir et affronta Lucius.  
  
"Non! Je ne vais pas nettoyer ça, parce que je ne suis pas votre bonne. Ni celle de personne! C'est un abus de pouvoir et je refuse de rester ici!"  
  
Avec les poings serrés, Hermione se dirigea vers le cintre où elle avait placé son manteau, prête à partir. Mais Lucius fut plus rapide et il l'attrapa. Il prit son bras et le tordit derrière le dos d'Hermione, l'immobilisant. Avec l'air supérieur qui lui est caractéristique, il approcha ses lèvres à une oreille d'Hermione et lui murmura.  
  
"Ce n'est pas très joli ce que vous venez de faire Miss Granger... Vous pensez être qui pour ne parler comme ça? Le courage, ça peut être une chose très belle, mais aussi très stupide... maintenant, habituez-vous à passer quelques heures avec moi... et Draco devra attendre un peu. Je ne suis pas un imbécile, et je sais très bien ce que vous êtes entrain de lui faire. Vous le provoquez, vous faites des jeux avec lui. Mais je ne suis pas Draco... quand on me provoque, je sais comment répondre à la hauteur. Faites attention Miss Granger... ne voulez pas être provoquée aussi, qui sait si vous irez savoir résister à la tentation."  
  
La voix séductrice de Lucius entrait dans l'oreille d'Hermione comme une flèche et elle faisait les jambes d'Hermione devenir faibles. Lucius fit le tour d'Hermione lentement, faisant que leurs lèvres soit presque réunis. Hermione savait ce que Lucius voulait et la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire, c'était de montrer de la faiblesse. Donc, essayer de sortir de là en l'implorant n'était pas la meilleure idée. Donc Hermione maintenu son expression dure et attendit de voir la suite.  
  
"Où est passé tout votre courage? Vous n'allez rien dire? Vous allez me laisser faire ce que je veux? Je vais vous tenter Miss Granger. Je vais vous tester au maximum, pour voir jusqu'où votre arrogance et votre courage vont. Mais je vous est déjà prévenue... nous devrons parler de nouveau..."  
  
Lucius lâcha Hermione et ouvrit la porte pour la laisser sortir. Hermione prit son manteau, s'enroula dedans et dit à Lucius.  
  
"Vous ne réussirez jamais ce que vous voulez. Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que vous me dégoûté."  
  
Et avec ça, Hermione sortit et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. *Il me manquait plus que ça. Ça ne suffisait pas Malfoy Junior, maintenant je dois supporter le Senior. En résumant: ma vie est une merde et si je fais pas gaffe, elle pourrait devenir encore pire. Et il y a une chose qui ne me sort pas de la tête. La demande de pardon de mark n'était pas très naturelle. Est-ce que Bertha lui a parlé? C'est très probable... demain je vais devoir inspecter pour le savoir.*  
  
En peu de minutes, Hermione arriva au tableau de Zeus.  
  
"Bonsoir Zeus."  
  
"Bonsoir! Tu viens dans un état déplorable Hermione. Ça doit être le code d'honneur de cette salle commune. Va voir comment va Draco. N'oublie pas que le mot de passe a changé."  
  
"Oui... vespertillo."  
  
Le tableau s'ouvrit et Hermione entra. Sur le canapé, il y avait Draco qui dormait. Hermione put voir qu'il avait une coupure près du sourcil, un ?il légèrement 'au beurre noir' et une blessure dans le coin de la bouche, encore plus grande que celle que Lucius lui a fait le matin. Hermione se rapprocha de Draco et lui caressa le visage.  
  
"Malfoy... Malfoy..."  
  
Draco ouvrit les yeux lentement.  
  
"Granger..."  
  
"Que s'est-il passé? T'as un aspect horrible... t'as besoin de quelque chose? Je peux t'aider?"  
  
"Bien, toi tu n'as pas l'air mieux que moi... T'es restée avec mon père jusqu'à maintenant?"  
  
"Oui... quelle heure est-il?"  
  
"23h30... il... t'a fait quelque chose?"  
  
Hermione sourit voyant la tête concernée de Draco.  
  
"Relax... il ne s'est rien passé. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi."  
  
"Ce n'est rien Granger. N'insiste pas. Laisse-moi dormir. Je vais bien."  
  
Bon, je vais prendre un bain et je reviens parler avec toi. A plus."  
  
Hermione monta dans sa chambre et alla prendre une douche. Elle se frotta très bien pour voir si elle arrivait à enlever toutes ces saletés qui étaient sur son corps. Quand elle termina, elle s'enroula dans un linge et ferma le robinet. Hermione fut étonnée lorsqu'elle entendit des cris venant de la salle. Elle entra dans sa chambre, vêtit sa chemise de nuit et ouvrit un peu la porte pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en bas. On pouvait entendre deux voix distinctes. Celle de Draco et celle de Lucius.  
  
"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Mark, Draco? Est-ce que c'est à cause de la Sang- de-Bourbe?!"  
  
"Cela ne m'a pas paru juste ce qu'il lui avait fait... c'était juste ça..."  
  
"Et maintenant pour jouer aux anges, tu dois te bagarrer avec le fils d'un ami à moi?! -je ne t'ai jamais apprit ça! Où sont tes valeurs?! On ne dirait même plus mon fils! Ton nom ne signifie rien pour toi?!"  
  
"Père... je... excusez-moi... ça n'arrivera plus."  
  
"Arrête de mentir!!!"  
  
Hermione put entendre un bruit métallique et ensuite le bruit d'une personne tomber à terre. Ensuite, elle entendit un son sec d'une personne à donner des coups de pied à une autre personne. C'était trop évident et Hermione devait intervenir. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup et elle descendit les escaliers en courant. Lucius donnait des coups de pied à Draco, qui était enroulé parterre.  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
Hermione poussa Lucius et se mit devant Draco. Lucius ria de manière maléfique et Draco se leva.  
  
"Il ne manquait plus que Miss Granger! Joignez-vous à la fête! Il y en a pour tout le monde!"  
  
Draco poussa Hermione derrière lui.  
  
"Va t'en Granger. Va dans ta chambre. Ne t'en mêle pas."  
  
"Dis donc Draco! Ne sois pas mal éduqué. Ton amie peut aussi rester... en fait elle peut même être utile... qu'est-ce que t'en penses Draco? Une fête à trois?"  
  
A côté de Draco, Hermione assistait à la scène et essayait de cacher à Lucius la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle.  
  
"Mais relaxez-vous Roméo et Juliette. Pour aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus de vous... demain je reparlerai avec toi Draco. Quant à vous Miss Granger... j'aurai des comptes à régler, demain aussi. Faites de beaux rêves..."  
  
Lucius ajusta sa cape et sortit.  
  
"Ca va Malfoy? Je vais te faire du thé. Couche-toi sur le canapé."  
  
Draco prit la main d'Hermione et l'attira vers lui.  
  
"Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je vais bien. Ce n'est rien au quel je ne suis pas habitué. Je veux savoir comment tu vas toi... Mark t'a demandé pardon?"  
  
Sans lâcher la main de Draco, Hermione répondit.  
  
"Oui, devant toute l'école... et à ce que j'ai entendu, tu as quelque chose à voir là dedans... pourquoi?"  
  
"Parce que je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'il t'a fait. J'ai trouvé qu'il avait abusé. Alors j'ai essayé de changer un peu les choses."  
  
"Mais depuis quand t'occupes-tu de moi? Depuis quand me défends-tu?"  
  
"Tu sais... je ne ressens plus de la haine envers toi...c'est étrange... je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Je me sens obligé de te protéger, de te défendre..."  
  
Draco passa sa main sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle sourit légèrement et serra encore plus la main de Draco, peut-être de peur que tout ceci ne sois qu'un rêve. Le rêve qu'elle a toujours désiré être réalité.  
  
"Je ressens la même chose. Je ne veux plus te haïr..."  
  
"Shhh... ne dis rien..."  
  
Draco passa ses lèvres doucement sur celles d'Hermione, et il sourit. Hermione n'avait jamais vu un sourire tendre autant sincère que celui-là. Hermione retourna le sourire et les deux s'embrassèrent. C'était un baiser qui révélait toute la passion qui existait entre les deux.  
  
La haine n'existait plus...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
N/T: ENFIN fini!!!!! Et surtout ENFIN de l'action entre nos deux tits préférés!!! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé le traduire!!!! Tout cas, laissez-moi vos reviews pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé!!!  
  
IMPORTANT: Voici la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews. Je pars deux semaines en vacances (je pars dans 15 minutes environ) et comme je ne voulais vous laissez attendre encore tout ce temps je me suis magnée de le traduire!!!! Voilà. En tout cas, dès que je reviens, je me mets au boulot. PROMIS!!!!!! Et je mettrai les réponses aux reviews des deux chapitres si j'y arrive!! TOUT CAS MERCI POUR TOUTES LES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et encore un dernier tit truc: JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ET BONNE ANNEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bisous tous grands!!! 


End file.
